La Vida de Mía Black Cullen
by becks114-86
Summary: Mía es la hija del respetado alfa Jacob Black y la hermosa Reneesme Cullen. Vive y crece junto a ella y la manada en un mundo lleno de aventura, amor, y dolor. Mía contará su vida y andanzas a partir de los doce años junto su familia e irá desarrollando su juventud al lado de sus amigos y su verdadero y eterno amor. Historia que se irá actualizando. El rating es M por aquello.
1. Chapter 1- Mi Familia

**¡Hola ahí! Estoy muy contenta de poder escribirles la historia que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza y espero que les guste y que puedan dejar sus comentarios. Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello.**

 **Saludos!**

Chapter 1

Mi Familia

Empezaré diciendo que mi familia es extensa, lo cual no ha sido muy conveniente para mí a lo largo de mi existencia. ¿Sabes lo que es tener como a 10 personas detrás de ti, vigilándote todo el tiempo? Y aun así, siempre logro encontrarme en alguna clase de lío. Es como si fuera un imán para atraer problemas y meterme en enredos que terminan enojando especialmente a mis padres y entreteniendo a todos los demás.

Mi nombre es Mía Black Cullen, hija del líder y alfa Jacob Black y la hermosa Reneesme Cullen. Tengo 12 años y estoy a punto de terminar mi último año escolar en la reservación de La Push. Mi vida la podría describir como apasionante, y algo complicada. Imagina una vida llena de hombres lobos y vampiros. Sin embargo, tiene sus cosas buenas; entre ellas, dicen que me parezco a mi abuelo Edward Cullen más que nadie, lo cuál me hace sentir afortunada y orgullosa. El gen de la velocidad sin duda alguna, está en mi ADN, pero desgraciadamente, no la capacidad de leer mentes. Mi mayor deseo en la vida: no convertirme jamás en lobo. Además de que me asusta, he oído de como mi tía Leah Clearwater, sufrió siendo la única mujer lobo en la manada. Como ven, la genética en mi familia juega un papel importante y decisivo en mi vida y en la de mis hermanos.

Ian Black Cullen, mi hermano mayor y el próximo líder de la manada. Tiene 23 años y es muy parecido a mi padre, tanto en lo físico como en su temperamento. Además, es sumamente sobreprotector, lo cual me irrita la mayoría del tiempo. Además de tener las habilidades de los lobos, tiene una fortaleza heredada por mi madre. Es el más fuerte de la manada.

Taylor Black Cullen, mi hermano el fastidioso. Tiene 18 años y es el más parecido a mi madre. Es fuerte y veloz, pero todavía no se ha transformado en lobo y planea estudiar arquitectura lejos de la Push. Desea no tener el gen y poder salir de la reservación. Claro que, hay apuestas respecto a eso.

Y la última, Jade Black Cullen, mi hermana menor. Tiene apenas 4 años de edad y se parece a mi abuela Isabella Swan. Mi hermana Jade es realmente adorable cuando duerme, cuando está despierta, no tanto. Creo firmemente que ha descubierto el poder que tiene por ser la menor de los Black, y la mayor parte del tiempo, hace a mis padres como quiere. ¿Será ella la preferida, los ojos de mi padre? Honestamente espero que no. No me lo tomen a mal, adoro a mi hermana y daría mi vida por ella, pero mi padre es una figura muy importante para mí.

No puedo dejar de mencionar a mi familia Cullen, quienes son geniales. Cuando paso con ellos me hacen reír mucho y tratan de aconsejarme. Lo malo, es que mis oídos parecieran no tener un radar para los buenos consejos, y sí para lo divertido y peligroso. ¿Será eso también parte de mi genética?

Y de último, la manada de lobos. La gente a mi alrededor con la que crezco día a día. Mis tíos amados, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth y Leah. Y mis primos del alma que ya irán conociendo poco a poco.

Les contaré poco a poco, mi diario vivir.

 **Si te ha gustado mi primer capítulo, deja tus comentarios. Estaré feliz de recibir tus críticas. ¡Saludos! Con amor, Becks.**


	2. Día común en la Push -Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un día común en La Push

¡Mia, date prisa o vas a llegar tarde!-gritaba mi madre por las escaleras cansada de esperar.

Miré el desorden que tenía alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba mi libro de matemáticas? Miré debajo de mi cama, nada…

¡Mia ya es suficiente, baja ahora mismo!-gritó mi madre un poco más enojada.

Tomé la mochila con dos cuadernos adentro, mi uniforme de gimnasia y bajé deprisa antes de que papá se metiera en el asunto y mi hermana Jade se despertara. Cuando llegué a la cocina me esperaba un plato de panqueques ya fríos, y una disgustada madre que me miraba. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Yo podía llegar a la escuela en un segundo.

-Lo siento-dije enseguida.

\- ¿Qué tanto hacías ahí arriba? Hace una hora que estás alistándote.

No contesté nada y tomé mi jugo de naranja. Al instante, entró mi hermano Ian por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía monstruito? ¿No deberías estar ya de camino a la escuela?

Lo miré de mala gana, mientras pasaba por mi lado y me daba un beso en la frente. No había nadie como Ian, para echar leña al fuego.

Me hice devorados los panqueques y me apresuré a irme. Antes de salir de la cocina, mi madre me tomó de la muñeca y me miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Llevas todo? ¿Tareas, cuadernos, todo?—me preguntó.

No, no llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, así que evadí la pregunta. Ya no tenía tiempo para un sermón.

-Voy por mi cepillo de dientes y me voy mamá—le di un beso y eché a correr.

\- ¡Mia, ve a una velocidad normal! No toda la gente que vive acá tiene que enterarse de nosotros—escuché decir a mi madre y al instante bajé la intensidad. Ahora definitivamente llegaría tarde a clases.

Miré al cielo totalmente gris, como era común acá y me pregunté cuando saldría el sol en este lugar. Podía escuchar las olas del mar no muy lejos de donde me encontraba y las ganas de desviarme y no ir a la escuela estaban ganándome la partida. De pronto, recordé que mis primos se encontraban cerca vigilando la zona y que de seguro me pillarían. ¿Podrían guardarme el secreto? No recordaba ni una sola vez que sus bocas se hayan quedado cerradas.

Aumenté un poco la velocidad cuando vi la escuela. El timbre para entonces ya había sonado. Me apresuré por los pasillos y entonces entré como un torbellino a la clase de la señorita Daisy.

-Buenos días-dije inocentemente, mientras la profesora me veía con cara de desaprobación y me señalaba un asiento vacío para que me sentara inmediatamente. Mis compañeros trataban de contener la risa, y en especial Paula Cameron y Liss Lahote, mis primas y mejores amigas del alma. El campo que se encontraba vacío quedaba distanciado de ellas, así que tendríamos que mandarnos papeles para comunicar nuestros planes del día de hoy.

Después de un breve receso, entramos a las clases de matemáticas y Liss sacó de su mochila dos libros de matemáticas, el de ella y el mío. ¿Curioso no?

\- ¿Lo tenías tú?—le pregunté asombrada.

-Mi hermano lo encontró hoy tirado cerca del bosque. Me lo dio en la mañana cuando venía de patrullar. Seguro ayer se te cayó cuando regresabas a casa.

-Oh-dije mientras lo sacudía un poco. Gracias a Dios por Ephraim Lahotte Black, el hermano mayor de Liss, quién tenía 21 años y estaba casi siempre con mi hermano Ian.

-Abran el libro en la página 180, pasaré revisando la tarea- dijo la señorita Daisy.

Abrí el libro en la página y ningún ejercicio estaba hecho, como era de esperarse. ¿Acaso toda la magia que había en este lugar no incluía que la tarea se hiciese sola? Ya tenía un cero por no haberla hecho.

-Y después de revisar la tarea, se preparan para realizarles una prueba corta sorpresa-terminó diciendo la señorita para terminar de fusilarme por el día de hoy. _Fantástico_ , ya de seguro tendría otro cero.

Miré a Liss, quién me hizo una mueca por el examencito sorpresa. A mi tío Paul y a tía Rachel no les iba a gustar tampoco el cero que le darían. Mi hermano Taylor siempre comentaba que tío Paul y mi padre tenían los peores temperamentos junto con las peores alumnas de la escuela. Por supuesto que era un exagerado, nosotras no éramos las peores alumnas, ¿o sí? Por otro lado, Paula parecía estar tranquila y hasta más bien contenta por la noticia. Era la chica más estudiosa del aula, y eso que el tío Jared ni tan siquiera se metía con ella en el asunto de las notas. De pronto tuve ganas de patearla por debajo del pupitre.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, las tres nos juntamos para irnos a casa. El tío Jared, vivía a dos casas de la mía, mientras que el tío Paul vivía un poco más lejos. El tío Quil vivía muy cerca de la escuela, mientras que el tío Embry vivía al límite de la reserva. El tío Sam era el que vivía más cerca de la playa.

\- ¡Chicas, esperen!-nos gritó la pequeña Samantha Call, la hija menor del tío Embry, que tenía 9 años.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sammy?-le pregunté.

-El maestro Smith te estaba buscando para las clases de gimnasia, gritaba tu nombre por los pasillos—me dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a la tía Claire.

Las clases de gimnasia las había olvidado por completo. Mis padres tenían razón. ¿Dónde tenía yo la cabeza?

\- Es cierto, tengo que quedarme. El fin de semana habrá una presentación en la playa. Si no entreno hoy, no podré participar—les dije.

-Pero Mia, cuando tus padres vean la nota que te sacaste en mate, de igual manera no te dejarán ir-dijo Paula recordándome.

-Por esa razón, ninguna dirá nada hasta que el evento haya pasado. Paula por favor, no digas nada. Liss y yo queremos ir a la playa este fin de semana. Ambas vamos a participar en diferentes cosas.

-Yo salí bien en el examen, así que no decir nada no me meterá en problemas. Pero a ustedes les irá peor, recuerden que nuestros padres siempre se enteran de todo.

-Correremos el riesgo-dijo Liss, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Me despedí de las chicas y me dirigí al gimnasio de la escuela. Llegué tarde, para variar…

En cuanto el entrenador me vio, me puso a correr para calentar y después, me uní al equipo. Yo era la menor del equipo de volibol, ya que las otras integrantes eran colegiales. La ventaja es que era bastante alta y algo fuerte, así que las demás chicas me respetaban por eso. ¿O era por ser hija de Jacob Black? En fin, daba igual, ya que nadie podía quejarse de que yo no aportara nada al equipo.

El entrenamiento había sido duro, ya que el sábado nos enfrentaríamos a un equipo fuera de la reserva. Los Quileutes teníamos que ganar en nuestra casa. No nos perdonaríamos a nosotras mismas sino era así.

Cuando salí de la escuela, mi hermano Taylor me esperaba junto con mi primo Samuel Ateara. Me extrañe un poco al verlos, ya que era raro que justamente ellos dos estuviesen esperando ahí por mí. Samuel, era el hijo mayor de mi tío Quil. Tenía 17 años y era uno más de la manada. Hacía poco se había transformado en lobo, y había adquirido los deberes como todos los demás. Su presencia me alarmaba un poco, ya que se suponía que él había patrullado en la madrugada con Ian y que ahora debía estar descansando.

-Hola, ¿por qué están aquí?—les pregunté de inmediato.

-El deber llama-me respondió Samuel con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Ya estás lista, monstruo? ¿Traes todo?-me preguntó mi hermano con cara de aburrimiento.

Ese par de chicos eran incomprensibles.

\- ¿Por qué los mandaron a ustedes?—me quejé.

-Porque todos los demás están siguiendo un ejército de vampiros, ¿te suena familiar?-me dijo Taylor.

\- ¿Un ejército?—pregunté alterada.

Mi primo se compadeció de mí.

-No la asustes así, Taylor—lo reprendió mi primo- Hubo un ataque a las afueras de la reservación y los chicos están patrullando por todo el lugar. Tus padres están con tus abuelos Cullen en este instante. Parece ser que la víctima era alguien allegado a ellos. Vinimos por ti como una medida de precaución. Nada ha entrado a la reserva ni creo que lo haga.

\- ¿Dónde está Jade?

-Se fue con mamá y papá, ya deja de preocuparte.

Le saqué la lengua a mi hermano y empecé a caminar junto con ellos, imaginando quién podría haber sido la persona que atacaron y si todos mis seres queridos estaban bien. Era imposible no preocuparme.

Nos acercábamos cada vez más a la playa y entonces entendí que nos dirigíamos a la casa del tío Sam y la tía Emily en vez de mi casa. Hoy sería una larga noche para todos.

Entré a la sala y la tía Emily me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Mis tías Kim y Claire ya se encontraban ahí, pero a mi tía Rachel no la vi por ningún lado. Seguro estaba con mis padres. Mi tía Kyra se encontraba con mis pequeños primos gemelos, Matt y Steven en la cocina, quienes tenían cinco años y eran parecidos a su padre Embry Call.

Subí las gradas para encontrarme con Paula y Liss quienes veían la televisión junto con Samantha. Me les uní enseguida al ver las chicas súper poderosas en la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué saben? ¿Qué han oído?—les pregunté enseguida.

-Mamá se fue con papá y tío Jacob y tía Nessi a ver a tus tíos Cullen. No quisieron decirme nada más al respecto—me dijo Liss.

-Mamá y tía Emily hablan muy bajo y los gemelos hacen mucho ruido. No hemos podido escuchar nada—dijo Paula.

-Papá se fue con tío Jared hace unos minutos—dijo Sammy.

\- ¿Quiénes están en el cuarto de al lado?—pregunté.

-Mi hermano Thomas está durmiendo junto con Jerry—dijo Paula.

-Vaya eso es un milagro, no puedo creer que a esta hora estén durmiendo- comenté.

-Bueno, no fue exactamente como que ellos tuvieran opción. Fue una orden directa— me contestó de nuevo.

-Estaban muy inquietos y no hicieron caso a las llamadas de atención, ya sabes cómo son—dijo Liss aburrida del tema.

Mi tía Emily y tía Kim eran las tías más nobles del mundo. Verlas enojadas era casi imposible, pero cuando eso pasaba, era atemorizante la transformación que sufrían. Mi primo Jerry Uley y Thomas Cameron, de edade respectivamente, sabían muy bien eso. Si la hacían, la pagaban.

\- ¿Y entonces vamos a averiguar de qué hablan nuestras madres?

-Claro que lo haremos Paula, sólo hay que pensar cómo. En cuanto llegué, me dijeron que subiera y me quedara acá arriba. Sea lo que sea, no quieren que estemos cerca para escuchar. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Siempre nos dicen lo que pasa, y esta vez ni una palabra—les dije indignada.

-Oye Mia, ¿por qué no usas tu velocidad para esconderte en algún lugar donde puedas oír mientras que nosotras las distraemos?-me dijo Sammy.

A decir verdad, no era una mala idea, pero mis tías eran mañosas, y se daban cuenta de cosas inexplicablemente. Decían que tenían un sexto sentido. Sin embargo, valía la pena intentarlo.

Bajamos las gradas y nos metimos en la cocina. Para entonces tía Claire se encontraba en la sala con tía Kyra y los gemelos, uno a cada lado, tratando de dormirlos. Mis tías seguían conversando en un cuarto aparte, muy silenciosamente.

Liss y Paula empezaron a hacer un escándalo en la cocina para atraer la atención mientras que yo me escondía cerca de la puerta, esperando que mis tías salieran a ver qué pasaba. Y una vez que abandonaran el cuarto, meterme y esconderme en algún lugar con mi teléfono celular para poder enterarme de todo y pasarles la información a las demás.

Los gemelos que trataban de dormir en la sala, abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar el ruido y tía Claire y tía Kyra se levantaron furiosas a ver qué pasaba. Thomas y Jerry bajaron las gradas y se acercaron a la cocina preguntando por sus madres y finalmente tía Emily y tía Kim salieron del cuarto asustadas a ver qué pasaba. El plan parecía haber funcionado.

Mientras mis tías preguntaban qué rayos les pasaba a mis primas, yo me encargué de buscar un lugar dónde ocultarme. Era un cuartito muy pequeño dónde no había armarios ni nada por el estilo, así que al final me metí en un canasto de ropa sucia bastante grande que me encontré y me quedé muy callada aguantando ahí el mal olor.

\- ¿Dónde está Mia?-escuché preguntar a mi tía Emily después de darles un regaño a las chicas por el ruido.

-Se quedó arriba tratando de llamar a sus padres-escuché decir a Liss.

Liss, era una mentirosa muy convincente, y ninguno de sus padres estaba aquí para ver la mentira reflejada en sus ojos.

\- ¡Cuidadito están tramando algo Paula Marie Cameron!-advirtió tía Kim

-Solo teníamos hambre—dijo Sammy con un tono de inocencia que convencía a cualquiera.

Escuché a las chicas subir de nuevo las gradas y les envié un mensaje al instante para decirles que la parte dos del plan estaba por comenzar. Le bajé el volumen a mi celular al igual que la opción de vibrar y esperé a que mis tías entraran a la habitación.

-Se han tardado ya bastante y tampoco hemos tenido noticias de los chicos que están patrullando. ¿Crees que todo esté bien, Emily?

-No lo sé Kim, he tratado de llamar a Mike y no me contesta, tampoco Sam.

-Mientras Mike esté patrullando con Ian y los demás chicos, no contestará el teléfono. Sabes muy bien que él se toma muy en serio su deber. Es igual que Sam, su padre.

-Lo es. Pero al menos Sam podría contestar el teléfono o Jared.

-Jared me vuelve loca cuando hace este tipo de cosas. ¿Crees que ya hayan agarrado a los vampiros?

-Espero que sí Kim, los muchachos no descansarán hasta matar a todos. Que se hayan metido en la reserva y andado cerca de la escuela en la mañana, es imperdonable.

Me quedé sin respiración al oír lo que decían. ¿Habían estado cerca de nosotros y los demás chicos?

-Fue muy peligroso, pero ese vampiro no duro ni un segundo con vida.

\- Nunca antes un vampiro había llegado tan lejos. Las vigilancias van a ser más duras ahora, igual que los entrenamientos. Esto no puede volver a pasar nunca más.

Saqué mi celular y justo cuando iba a escribir un mensaje a Paula, vi una llamada entrante. Era mi madre y no podía contestarle en este momento. Maldije en mis adentros.

-Ya Nessie debe estar por llamar en cualquier momento. Me prometió que en cuanto estuviesen en la vela de Mima, ella llamaría.

¿Mima? ¿Dónde había escuchado yo ese nombre antes? Mima…

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Mima había sido la nana de mi padre y de la tía Rachel cuando Sarah mi abuela falleció. Era una persona muy mayor que vivía a las afueras de la reserva y a menudo se venía a la casa de mi abuelo Billy para estar con mi padre y cuidarlos. Mi tía Rebeca, ya para entonces, era algo mayor y se había ido de casa. Por lo tanto, mi padre y tía Rachel debían estar muy dolidos por la noticia. ¿La habría matado uno de los vampiros que estaban persiguiendo? Si así había sido, la ira de mi padre y la manada iba a encenderse todavía más.

El teléfono de la casa sonó en ese momento y supe que era mi madre. Mi tía Emily saltó de la banca dónde se encontraba como un resorte a atenderlo.

-Debe ser Nessie-recalcó de nuevo mi tía Kim.

Escuché como tía preguntaba cómo estaban las cosas y por los chicos, y de pronto, gritó mi nombre.

Tía Kim se quedó sentada sin moverse y tía Emily seguía llamándome.

Estaba frita. Si salía del escondite me llevaría una regañada de esas titánicas. Si me quedaba aquí, metería a mis primas en problemas y mis tías se volverían locas buscándome. La tensión ya era bastante como para empeorar las cosas.

Escuché como mi tía se alejaba del teléfono y empezaba a subir las gradas. En ese momento, mi tío Jared entró a la habitación buscando a mi tía Kim. _Qué suerte…_

Contuve la respiración y deseé contener también los latidos de mi corazón. Si había algo que los lobos tenían afinado, era el oído.

\- ¿Amor qué haces en este cuartito?-le preguntó Jared extrañado.

-Hemos pasado muy preocupadas. Emily y yo nos vinimos aquí abajo para conversar un rato y desahogarnos lejos de los chicos. Pero dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Jared?

-Espera un momento Kim, que aquí hay un espía—dijo, y entonces la tapa de la canasta fue removida—mejor dicho una pequeña espía.

-Hola tío Jared-lo saludé con todo el descaro del mundo.

\- ¡Mia Black Cullen!-gritó mi tía Kim mientras que en la puerta aparecía mi tía Emily con el teléfono en mano y me veía salir de la canasta.

\- ¡Tú y esas niñas!—gritó tía Emily con cara de enfado-Explícale de una vez a tu madre dónde te habías metido y que ya lo sabes todo-y dicho esto me pasó el teléfono y apenas me capié la palmada que venía directo hacia mí y que sin duda, me hubiese hecho saltar.

\- Hola mamá-le dije mientras subía las escaleras para encontrarme con mis primas.

\- ¿Mía, dónde te habías metido? Más vale que te estés portando bien, cariño. Es lo menos que espero de ti.

\- ¿Cómo está papá y tía? Ya sé que Mima murió. ¿Fueron los vampiros?

-Me parece que sabes más de lo que quisiera yo, señorita—me reprendió.

-Mamá estaba preocupada y nadie nos decía nada. Ustedes siempre nos dicen la verdad y esta vez no lo hicieron-le dije en forma de reproche.

\- No me gusta ese tono Mía Black. Todo a su debido momento se les iba a explicar. Tu padre está triste, al igual que tu tía, pero Mima ya era una persona muy mayor. Su corazón se detuvo.

\- ¿Por los vampiros?-pregunté de nuevo.

\- No se sabe cariño, puede ser que los haya visto. No se sabe nada con precisión.

\- ¿Qué pasó con los vampiros que estaban cerca de la escuela?—pregunté angustiada sin pensar que mis primas estaban cerca de mí escuchando todo.

Mi madre suspiró frustrada al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó enfadada.

-Pues…

\- ¡Mía, quiero la verdad!

-Yo escuché a las tías hablar de ello—confesé.

\- Tú, tu padre y yo vamos a tener una seria charla sobre oír conversaciones ajenas, Mía Black Cullen. Eso no era de tu incumbencia.

-Pero mamá….

-Ni una palabra más al respecto. Debiste haber esperado que nosotros te comentáramos sobre ese asunto a ti y a tus hermanos.

-De acuerdo, lo siento-dije dándome por vencida.

-Más vas a sentirlo cuando nos tengas a mí y a tu padre en frente. Ahora escucha bien lo que voy a decirte. Vas a dormir hoy en casa de tía Emily. Ian pasará por ti para que vayas a la casa a alistarte e ir a la escuela.

\- ¿No puedo faltar?—pregunté esperanzada.

-No Mía, no puedes. Estarás protegida en todo momento. ¿Entendiste todo lo que te dije?

-Sí señora.

-Muy bien, y cariño por favor, no quiero quejas cuando regrese.

-Está bien mamá. No más por hoy. Mándales saludos a todos.

-Está bien cariño. Taylor no tardará en llegar. Te amo.

-Te amo también. Los extraño.

-Buenas noches cariño.

Y entonces cortó la llamada.

Me tiré de nuevo a la cama y miré a mis primas que me veían asustadas. Había olvidado que no les había contado lo que había logrado oír y bueno, entraron como en estado de shock. Les conté todo, hasta el momento en el que el tío Jared había llegado a interrumpir.

\- ¿Estuvieron cerca de la escuela?-preguntó Samantha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Los lobos lo atraparon de inmediato, Sammy. No tienes de qué preocuparte—le dije para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Es cierto Samantha, nunca estamos desprotegidas. Nadie puede meterse en nuestro territorio-dijo Paula siguiéndome la corriente.

Liss nos miró con cara de duda, pero finalmente nos apoyó.

-Estoy segura que los lobos llevaron al vampiro a ese lugar para atraparlo. Fue una trampa en la que cayó. Todo estaba planeado-dijo convenciendo a nuestra prima.

Tío Quil se iba a enojar cuando se enterase de que yo le había contado todo a Sammy. Cada momento iba acumulando más y más problemas.

-Tengo la sensación de que no iremos solas a la escuela por un buen tiempo.

\- Sí Paula, a la escuela ni a ningún lado-adherí.

-Si antes nuestros padres nos controlaban ahora será mil veces peor—dijo Liss.

Todas afirmamos con la cabeza. Sin embargo, ya pensaríamos en algo para mantenernos entretenidas. Ya algo se nos ocurriría.

 **Review! Hagan sus comentarios por favor!**

 **Saludos, Becks**


	3. Chapter 3-Lista Negra

**Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello.**

 **¡Saludos y disfruten!**

Capítulo 3

Lista Negra

Tal y como mamá había dicho, Ian pasó a recogerme por la mañana. Taylor y yo salimos de la casa de tía Emily y nos fuimos a nuestra casa. A pesar de que los vampiros habían estado en la reserva el día anterior, no sentía miedo. Bueno, tenía a mi hermano mayor y próximo alfa a mi lado, tal vez por eso estaba tranquila, y sinceramente, no sé cómo se mantenía de pie todavía. Yo lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba cansado aunque se veía como si hubiese descansado toda la noche. La manada llevaba días sin descansar y pasarían varias horas para que alguno pudiese recostar la cabeza en la almohada.

La casa se sentía muy vacía sin mis padres y mi hermana. Subí a mi cuarto y traté de alistarme lo más rápido posible. En cuestión de treinta minutos me encontraba en la cocina reunida con mis dos hermanos. Ian buscaba desesperadamente algo de comer, mientras que Taylor estaba preparando unas tostadas.

-Ian, ten paciencia, ya casi está el desayuno-le dijo mi hermano.

-Taylor, tú y Samuel irán a recoger a Mia después de clases de nuevo—ordenó Ian.

\- ¿Ellos de nuevo?-me quejé.

-Ya oíste Mia, no das un paso sin ellos, ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí Ian….

-Y come ya monstruito, que ya tenemos que irnos—me dijo.

-Apúrate monstruo-me dijo también Taylor mientras pasaba a mi lado y me despeinaba.

Que molesto.

\- ¿Por qué papá y mamá no han llegado? Pensé que vendrían temprano.

Quería ver a mi padre y abrazarlo. ¿Estaría muy triste? También quería tener a toda mi familia junta. La luz de mi casa era mi madre, sin ella era como estar en la oscuridad sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando estuve lista, ambos hermanos me llevaron a la escuela. En cuanto las chicas de colegio los vieron, empezaron a cuchichear cosas acerca de ellos. Las de cuarto y quinto año estaban enamoradas de Ian, en su mayoría. Las de tercero de Taylor. Constantemente me decían cosas en las prácticas de volibol, y a veces, eso me molestaba.

Me despedí de ellos y me aventuré a mi clase para toparme con las chicas. Gran sorpresa me llevé cuando solo vi a Liss sentada. Ni rastros de Paula. Tía Kim de seguro la dejó quedarse a salvo en casa. En escala de estrictos, mi padre y tío Paul se peleaban por estar en la cima, mientras que tío Jared y tía Kim eran las personas más tranquilas que yo conocía.

-Oye, ese es mi lugar—me dijo la odiosa y repugnante Julie Mc Cornick, mi rival y archienemiga en todo.

-No veo tu nombre escrito por ningún lado—le respondí.

-Todos saben que siempre me siento ahí.

-Pues hoy no lo harás—le respondí.

Si las miradas mataran, Mc Cornick ya me hubiese asesinado. ¿Cuál era su problema? No había asientos fijos en esta clase de música. Cada quien se sentaba donde quería.

-Vete al diablo, Black.

-Después de ti…

La odiosa se apartó de mi vista y Liss y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. No hace muchos días, Julie y yo nos peleamos en un recreo. Ambas nos revolcamos en los jardines de la escuela; yo salí escupiendo zacate y ella escupiendo sangre. No fue nada serio, solo un leve raspón en el labio, pero ese raspón me costó dos fines de semana castigada en casa y una reprimenda de parte de mis padres. Por más que dije que fue en defensa propia, nadie me creyó. Cumplí mi castigo y fui libre de nuevo bajo la amenaza de que no volviese a agarrarme o si no…

Quise preguntarle a mi padre que terminara la oración para saber que me podía esperar, pero no me atreví. A como estaba de enojado, pensaría que lo estaba desafiando. Yo lo conocía muy bien.

-Mia, dicen Annie y Louis que vieron a Paula en la playa cuando venían de camino a la escuela y que se veía asustada. ¿Tú crees que sea cierto?—me dijo Liss algo extrañada.

-No sé, no lo creo-le respondí.

Annie y Louis eran dos amigas inseparables de Julie. No creía lo que ellas decían la mayoría del tiempo, aunque algunas veces parecían tener razón en algunas cosas.

-No son de confianza, tú bien lo sabes. Además, ¿qué podría estar haciendo Paula en la playa en vez de estar acá?—le respondí.

\- ¿Practicando para el evento del fin de semana?—me respondió.

-No creo que tío Jared la lleve a la playa en vez de la escuela. No es estricto, pero tampoco es así.

-Oye Annie, ¿con quién viste a Paula?—le preguntó Liss.

-No le contestes, a ella no le importa-contestó por ella Julie.

-Chicas hagan silencio—dijo la profesora de Música.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, esperando que se volviera a escribir en la pizarra.

-Te diré si me das dinero a cambio—dijo por fin Annie.

¿Dinero? Liss y yo no teníamos dinero.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No tenemos dinero aquí, tú lo sabes bien -le respondí.

\- Ya oíste, consigue dinero o no te digo.

-Si no me dices en recreo, te juro que te reviento-la amenacé perdiendo la paciencia.

Después de todo, yo era digna hija de Jacob Black.

-Si lo haces te expulsarán-me susurró Liss.

-Valdrá la pena-le respondí.

\- ¿Louis?—le preguntó Liss a ella esperando que esta fuera más amable y dijese algo.

-Julie se volvió de nuevo para meterse e impedir que dijera algo, y en ese momento no sé qué se apoderó de mí y le aventé mi cartuchera, con la mala suerte de que le pegué justo en la nariz.

\- ¡Mia Black sal de la clase ahora mismo!-me gritó enfadada la señora Thomson.

Me levanté de la silla bufando y salí de la clase. A veces deseaba convertirme en lobo y perseguir a Julie y sus secuaces por toda la escuela. Siempre me metía en problemas gracias a ellas.

Cuando el timbre sonó, la señora Thomson me llamó de nuevo a la clase para darme un sermón y una hoja que citaba a mis padres para este viernes. La vida me odiaba.

Me reuní pronto con Liss y le di las malas noticias. Parecía que después de todo, yo no iba a poder participar en el campeonato de volibol el fin de semana. A menos de que…

\- ¿No vas a enseñar la nota?—me preguntó alarmada Liss.

-Diré que la señora Thomson me dijo que era para el lunes, y ya que el sobre está cerrado, no hay forma de que yo pudiese ver la fecha.

-Ella dirá que mentiste y tus padres, ¿a quién crees que le creerán?

Suspiré frustrada.

-Todo por culpa de esa… No sabes las ganas que tengo de darle un buen golpe.

-No Mia, no te metas en más problemas. Apenas saliste de clase, empezó a sangrarle la nariz. Mejor pensemos en cómo vas a hacer para salirte con la tuya sin que te castiguen demasiado.

\- ¿Tú crees que papá me dé una tunda por todos los líos acumulados en esta semana?-le pregunté asustada.

\- Una tunda no… ¿Cuándo nuestros padres nos han dado una tunda? Si acaso, una que otra palmada.

-Todavía faltan las notas de Matemáticas, que por cierto nos las darán hoy. Otra cosa más que ocultar—le recordé.

-Bueno, aún con eso, no creo que tío Jacob te castigue de esa manera

-Eso espero...

\- ¿Aun así vas a esconder todo?-me preguntó.

-Creo que sí, ya me conoces, no puedo perderme estas competencias.

-Sí Mia, ya lo sé. La victoria antes que todo.

Sí, así era yo siempre. El deporte me apasionaba más que cualquier cosa. Nada me detendría este fin de semana.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Liss y yo teníamos órdenes de esperar a mis hermanos. Tío Paul y tía Rachel seguro regresarían tarde junto con mis padres. Nos sentamos en las gradas a la entrada de la escuela a esperar. Ambas sabíamos que los lobos estaban cerca de la escuela patrullando, así que no estábamos asustadas. De pronto, el hermano de Annie, llegó por ella. Vimos cómo empezaban a alejarse, cuando de repente, ella se detuvo y empezó a correr en dirección nuestra, volviendo de nuevo a la escuela. Ambas nos quedamos mirándola, al igual que su hermano, quién se quedó esperándola a lo largo.

\- ¡Mia, Liss!-nos gritó.

Ambas nos pusimos de pie, esperando que nos dijera que pasaba.

\- ¡A una chica le pasó algo en la playa! ¡Debe de ser Paula! ¡Dicen que la sacaron del agua, pero que no saben si está viva o si se ahogó!

Sentí la preocupación al instante cuando la oí escuchar decir eso.

\- ¿CÓMO LO SABES?-le grité.

-Mi hermano acaba de decirme, por eso me devolví. Dice que hay mucha gente en la playa, cerca de la cabaña del señor Takoda.

Liss y yo no esperamos a que dijera una sola palabra más, y ambas nos echamos a correr a gran velocidad camino a la playa. Cuando llegué al lugar, me di cuenta que la había dejado atrás. Miré a mi alrededor desesperada por ver a alguien. Esperaba encontrarme a los chicos de la manada y a Paula a salvo, pero no vi a nadie. A los pocos minutos, Liss llegó sin aliento y miró hacia todo lado. Vio lo mismo que yo, una playa sin gente.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?—por fin preguntó.

-No lo sé. ¡No hay nadie! ¿Caminamos un poco más?

-No lo sé Mía, esto está extraño. Estamos completamente solas aquí.

\- ¿Acaso, todo era una mentira para preocuparnos? Voy a matar a esa chica.

-Samuel y Taylor nos mataran a nosotras—dijo Liss recordándome mis verdugos. Otro lío más. Esta semana llevaba un récord.

-Volvamos antes de que sepan que llegamos tan lejos—le dije.

-Es un poco tarde para eso-dijo Ian apareciendo en frente de nosotras apenas nos dimos la vuelta. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada dura y severa. A su lado derecho estaba Taylor y al izquierdo Ephraim, el hermano de Liss, quien se suponía que estaba patrullando. También Samuel los acompañaba.

\- Podemos explicar-dije lo más rápido que pude.

-Ahórrenselo. Ya hablaremos en la casa, Liss-dijo Ephraim.

\- ¡Es que fuimos engañadas!

\- ¡Silencio!—me dijo Ian en un tono autoritario que me hizo cerrar la boca y no abrirla más.

Liss y Ephraim se despidieron demasiado pronto y nosotros también nos fuimos a casa. En cuanto entré a la sala, empezó el regaño…

\- ¡No sé porque te cuesta tanto seguir órdenes, Mia! ¿Acaso nuestros padres han sido demasiado flexibles contigo? ¿Cómo es que no puedes acatar lo que te decimos?

Vaya sí que Ian estaba enojado.

-Pensé que Paula estaba en peligro-respondí.

\- ¿Por qué Paula Cameron habría de estar en peligro? ¡Que yo sepa, ella no es tan desobediente como tú!

Eso fue un golpe bajo...

\- Unos chicos dijeron que la habían visto en la playa desde la mañana y que podría estar en problemas. Hasta tal vez que se había ahogado. Me asusté-le dije tratando de explicarle.

\- ¿Por qué ella habría de estar en la playa en vez de la escuela? Mia, por favor. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Ian enojado se parecía mucho a papá, pero no me dejaría intimidar.

-Lo único que pensé fue en correr y ver si ella estaba bien.

-Siempre es lo mismo. Nunca piensas en tu seguridad, maldición.

Ya empezaba yo también a enojarme.

\- ¿No harías tú lo mismo si alguien de la manada corriera peligro?-le dije desafiante.

\- ¡Yo soy un lobo muy fuerte y no tengo doce años! ¡No hay punto de comparación! Que Dios me ayude contigo Mía Black Cullen.

Hay un momento que todo en tu ser te dice que pares, pero tú tontamente continúas y continúas…

-Dime solo algo más. Si todo está tan vigilado siempre, ¿por qué no puedo andar sola por la reserva? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar a alguien que me recoja después de clases? ¿No es la playa uno de los lugares más vigilados por los lobos?

-Sí, la playa lo es.

\- ¡Entonces no arriesgué mi seguridad!—le dije triunfante.

-No siempre podemos estar en todo lado, Mia. Si un vampiro pisa nuestro territorio, tenemos que actuar y en algún momento alguna zona queda más desprotegida que otra. Por eso contamos y esperamos que la gente obedezca las órdenes y no se exponga al peligro tontamente como tú lo haces todo el tiempo. Ahora tienes niñera a toda hora porque eso le da a mamá y a papá paz mental, y aun así, burlas la protección que te damos.

Bajé mi cabeza.

\- ¿Le dirás esto a papá, verdad?-pregunté temerosa.

-Puedes apostarlo. Ya veremos cómo te las arreglas con él.

 _Genial_ , otra cosa más que agregar a mi lista negra. Esta semana había sido un asco.

Después de que mi hermano mayor me sermoneara, le pedí un favor.

\- ¿Crees que puedes llamar al tío Jared y preguntarle si Paula está bien? Por favor…

-Está bien, lo llamaré para que estés tranquila. Ahora ve a tu habitación.

Subí las gradas todavía algo cabizbaja y me dirigí a mi habitación. Empecé a dar vueltas y vueltas sin saber qué hacer. Mi deseo era salir y meterme al bosque. Ver que estaban haciendo los lobos. Escaparme a Forks a casa de mis tíos o planear alguna travesura con mis primas. ¡Lo que fuera! Menos estar encerrada en la casa y mucho menos en mi habitación.

Después de dar vueltas, miré el calendario pegado en la pared y me acerqué a revisarlo. En este mes de Noviembre habría una fogata que sería dentro de dos semanas. Papá decía que sería una noche muy especial, pero no nos decía el por qué. Supuestamente, a tío Seth le tocaría contar las leyendas de nuestra Tribu y papá compartiría otras que mis primas y yo no conocíamos. La reunión contaría con muchísima gente y la magia estaría toda reunida en First Beach. Lo peor que me podría pasar, era estar castigada para esa fecha.

-Mia-me llamó Ian mientras tocaba la puerta de mi habitación y entraba.

-Paula amaneció resfriada y por eso no fue hoy a clases. No sé quiénes te dijeron otra cosa, pero te tomaron del pelo.

-Si hubiese tenido mi celular conmigo, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Le habría escrito a Paula y salido de dudas.

-Sabes que tienes prohibido llevarlo a la escuela. El trimestre pasado te suspendieron por usarlo mil veces en clases. Si hicieses caso y lo usaras sólo para emergencias las cosas serían muy distintas.

\- ¿Otra regañada?-le reproché.

-No, estoy muy cansado para darte otro sermón. Para lo madura que eres, a veces te pasas de ingenua. No puedes creer todo lo que te digan. Tienes que razonar más, pequeño monstruo.

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

¡Todo por Julie y sus secuaces! Esto tendría que vengarlo. El fin de semana después del campeonato planearía cómo con Paula y Liss.

Después de dar vueltas en mi cama por una hora, bajé a la cocina. Mi hermano Taylor era el único que se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Estás hambrienta?

-Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Bistec—me contestó.

\- ¿Bistec y qué más?

-Por el momento sólo bistec.

Taylor siempre pensaba sólo en carne. ¿De verdad no se había transformado todavía?

Daba todas las señales de ser uno más de la manada.

Comimos finalmente en silencio y después de haber lavado mi plato, me senté frente a él, con ojos de súplica.

\- ¿Qué quieres, monstruo? ¿Por qué me haces esos ojos?-me dijo con una risilla en el rostro.

-Quiero salir. No quiero estar aquí encerrada.

\- ¿Después de lo que hiciste hoy? Eres descarada Mía Black.

\- Es que me siento presa aquí. Quiero caminar por el bosque.

-Al menos hay que ser cautelosos por unos días más—me contestó.

Hice cara de pocos amigos.

-Ve a ver tele mientras llegan papá y mamá. Ya no deben de tardar.

Pegué la cabeza a la mesa y me quedé ahí inmóvil. Estar tan aburrida un viernes no estaba dentro de mis planes.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedé así, pero finalmente escuché el carro de papá. Una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo me atravesó el pecho.

Taylor y yo salimos a recibirlos en la entrada y noté que Jade venía dormida y papá la cargaba. Mamá nos sonrío apenas nos vio y en un segundo la tenía abrazada a mí.

-Te extrañé—le dije.

-También yo bebé.

Después abrazó a mi hermano y entró a la casa.

Papá se veía cansado y tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Esperé a que se acercara a mí y entonces lo abracé. Con un brazo sostenía a Jade y con el otro me abrazó a mí, pero su abrazo fue fugaz y algo frío, y tuve un mal sabor en cuanto me soltó y se dirigió al cuarto de Jade para acostarla. Yo había estado preocupada por él y necesitaba más tiempo en ese saludo, mucho más del que me dio. Él, no pareció notar mi descontento, pero mamá sí. Se había quedado de pie cerca de donde estábamos, y no paró de observarme durante el intercambio con mi padre.

No le dije nada y salí por la puerta en la que ellos recién acababan de entrar y me senté en las gradas. ¿Se habían enterado ya de todas mis metidas de pata y por eso se veía tan serio? De no ser así, ¿por qué se había comportado de esa forma conmigo? Me crucé de brazos, disgustada y resentida.

\- ¿Bebé?-me dijo mamá, sentándose a mi lado.

La miré.

-Tu padre sólo está cansado, triste y también enfadado por cómo se han dado las cosas últimamente. Él quería mucho a Mima, ¿sabes? Ella cuidó de él cuando nadie más podía hacerlo. Tu abuelo Billy quedó en una silla de ruedas y todo era muy complicado.

-Yo no la maté, ¿por qué se enfada conmigo?

-Él no está enfadado contigo. Está preocupado por ti y por todos los que viven en la reserva.

-Pues entonces pareciera que se desquita conmigo.

-Las personas demuestran sus frustraciones, tristezas y enojos con las personas más cercanas porque saben que nosotros los toleraremos y apoyaremos en sus momentos de dificultad. Tal vez te suene injusto, pero es así. Tenemos que estar ahí para apoyarlo mientras él estabiliza sus emociones. Será un poco frío, pero se le pasará rápido.

\- ¿Yo soy así cuando me enojo?—le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bebé, tu padre no se compara contigo. Tú eres un verdadero congelador y muy muy testaruda. Eres casi como la tía Rachel.

Eso era decir bastante. Tía Rachel era un verdadero témpano de hielo.

La puerta chirrió y Taylor en ese momento salió de la casa y dijo que iría donde tía Emily. Se perdió a lo largo.

\- ¿Por qué Taylor puede andar solo?

\- Porque tu hermano puede defenderse.

-Pero él todavía no se ha transformado en lobo.

-Pero lo hará si se presenta el momento, cuando esté cara a cara con un vampiro. Él también lo sabe.

-Mamá, él no quiere ser uno más de la manada.

\- Lo sé, pero es algo inevitable. El gen está en él, sólo que no ha habido un detonante para su transformación. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-Ven vamos adentro—me dijo mientras nos poníamos de pie.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela en nuestra ausencia?—me dijo mientras preparaba algo de comer.

La pregunta que no quería oír. En resumidas cuentas: saqué dos ceros en matemáticas, le pegué en la nariz a una niña, y mandaron a llamarte a ti y a papá.

Pero en vez de decirle mi pequeño resumen mental, le dije la primera mentira.

-Estuvo bien.

Se quedó mirándome cautelosamente. Por dicha, mi madre no había heredado la habilidad de poder leer las mentes como mi abuelo Edward.

\- ¿Mañana siempre es el campeonato de volibol femenino?

-Sí-contesté emocionada.

Decir la verdad era tan fácil.

\- Mañana yo te acompañaré a tu campeonato. No quiero que andes sola por unos días. ¿Les hiciste caso a tus hermanos mientras no estuvimos?

-La mayoría del tiempo…

-¿Mia? Recuerda que Ian me dirá de todas formas si no fue así.

Ian estaba agotado, exhausto y durmiendo, por lo que quedaba del día de hoy. Cuando despertara mañana por la mañana me acusaría con ellos de seguro, pero para entonces, yo ya estaría en la playa luchando por el trofeo.

-Solo tuvimos un pequeño malentendido, mamá. Nada grave. Él te contará después.

Segunda mentira. No había sido un malentendido, sino una desobediencia.

-Está bien, mañana hablaré con él.

-De acuerdo—dije sin ánimo.

\- ¿Con quién se quedó Jade mientras ustedes velaban y enterraban a Mima?—le pregunté.

-Con tus tíos, Rosalie y Emmet. Tus abuelos y bisabuelos Esme y Carlisle nos acompañaron a la vela.

\- ¿Tía Alice y tío Jasper?

-Ellos andan de viaje. Se fueron esta semana. Regresarán la próxima.

Con razón no había recibido ninguna llamada de tía Alice diciéndome que fuera a verla y apartándome de los lobos, para poder indagar en mi futuro y ver en qué problemas me metería.

La mayoría del tiempo mi futuro era incierto, y muy borroso. Así lo describía ella, pero algunas veces tía Alice podía ver ciertas imágenes y entonces era cuando me alertaba de no hacer ciertas cosas que rondaban por mi mente.

\- ¿Mamá, puedo ir a la casa del tío Paul?

-No Mía, ya es tarde. Más bien descansa para que mañana puedas dar lo mejor en ese campeonato.

-De acuerdo.

Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí al cuarto de mi padre quien dormía tranquilamente. Le di un beso en la mejilla y le deseé buenas noches, aunque no pudiese escucharme. Después me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré mis ojos sin pensar más en lo que fue de esta semana.

 **Dejen sus comentarios. Love, Becks**


	4. Chapter 4-Victoria

**Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello.**

 **¡Saludos y disfruten!**

Capítulo 4

Victoria

El sábado por la mañana había sido un éxito total. Habíamos ganado la partida de voleibol por bastantes puntos y nada fuera de lo común había ocurrido durante el juego en la playa. Mamá estaba junto con Jade debajo de una gran palmera mientras veía el juego. Mis primos Ulley, Lahote y Clearwater jugaban con un balón en la playa. Papá estaba en casa, supongo.

Liss Lahote estaba compitiendo en carreras mientras que yo llevaba a cabo el campeonato. Paula, seguía enferma en casa. Cuando toda la actividad acabó, Liss y yo decidimos ir a verla. Teníamos que contarle lo que había sucedido ayer con Julie, e idear un plan para desquitarnos.

Mi madre nos dejó en casa del tío Paul mientras cargaba a Jade, quién iba llorando con enfado porque ella no podía quedarse también, quise poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunté a una Paula una vez que la encontramos en su habitación, sudando bajo las cobijas toda la fiebre.

-Mamá me hizo tomar una medicina asquerosa, no tienes una idea. Una mezcla de hierbas y no sé qué más. Casi la vomito.

-Parece que está funcionando. No paras de sudar-le dijo Liss.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el campeonato y las carreras?-nos preguntó.

-Todo estuvo increíble, Liss ganó el primer lugar y nosotras el campeonato. Ha sido un sábado grandioso. Ojalá y se mantenga así—dije con esperanza, al recordar en todos los líos que estaba metida.

-Ayer mi madre me preguntó por el examen de matemática. Tuve que mentir. Por suerte, papá no estaba. Él siempre sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo. Si hubiese dicho la verdad y enseñado mi examen, ustedes hoy no habrían podido competir. Tía Rachel le preguntó a mi madre si había alguna novedad ayer en la noche en cuanto llegó del funeral—nos dijo Paula algo molesta.

-Todas diremos que hasta el lunes nos lo entregaron, así nadie tendrá problemas—le dije, pero en mis adentros sabía que de alguna manera la verdad se sabría.

\- ¿El lunes irás a clases?—le preguntó Liss.

-Eso espero, aunque mamá dice que tendremos que ver. La verdad es que estoy aburrida de estar aquí encerrada. Yo también quería participar en las actividades que había hoy en la playa, practiqué para ello, y al final todo para nada.

-Sí, sabemos que te esforzaste. No fue lo mismo sin ti—le dije.

-Necesitamos que vuelvas. Ayer las secuaces de Julie nos hicieron una broma horrible acerca de ti.

\- ¿Cómo así, Liss?

-En la mañana nos dijeron que te habían visto en la playa y por la tarde, al salir de clases, que algo malo te había pasado. Nosotras corrimos a ver si era cierto y si estabas bien, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Ian y Ephraim de esperar a Taylor y Samuel después de clases. Todo era una mentira y caímos. No sabes el sermón que me dio mi padre cuando mi hermano le contó lo que había pasado. Casi no me deja competir hoy. Él dijo que si yo volvía a hacer algo así, de verdad lo lamentaría-nos dijo Liss.

Podía imaginar al tío Paul enojado y amenazando a Liss casi igual que mi padre lo haría conmigo. La gente siempre contaba de su mal temperamento, pero cuando se enamoró de mi tía Rachel, él cambió mucho; sin embargo, todavía se hacía notar cuando estaba enojado. A decir verdad, enojado era de temer. A pesar de eso, era el tío que más quería y al que consideraba más cariñoso de todos, al menos conmigo.

\- No podemos dejar que nos engañen así de nuevo. Ian me dijo que yo había sido muy ingenua. Me sentí tan tonta. Esto no se puede quedar así-les dije.

-Mia, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué dijo tío Jacob cuando Ian te acusó?-preguntó Liss.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ayer Ian estaba dormido cuando nuestros padres llegaron. Y ya sabes, nada lo despierta una vez que cierra los ojos. Hoy cuando salí, no vi a ninguno de los dos. Así que cuando llegue a casa, no sé lo que me espera. Para entonces, de seguro Ian ya abrió la boca y papá pueda que esté algo molesto.

Ambas hicieron una mueca de terror. Lo cual no me consoló en lo absoluto.

-Ya pensaré en algo—les dije dando por terminado el tema.

\- ¿Entonces, cómo nos vengaremos?—preguntó Liss.

Apuntamos todas las ideas que se nos vinieron a la cabeza y finalmente votamos por una. Necesitaríamos escoger un momento adecuado para llevar a cabo la maldad y mucha suerte para que nadie nos viera. Estaba decidido, el lunes esas chicas nos la pagarían.

Tía Kim nos preparó un chocolate y nos quedamos con Paula hasta que cayó la tarde. El tío Paul llegó a recogernos a Liss y a mí antes de que oscureciera. Cuando lo vi, corrí a abrazarlo como si fuera mi propio padre.

\- Hey chiquita bonita, ¿cómo la pasaron?-me preguntó.

-Bien tío Paul.

-Paula está tomando una medicina horrible muy buena-dijo Liss acercándose precavidamente a su padre.

-Con que una medicina horrible…Ven acá pequeña traviesa y dame un abrazo—le dijo a Liss.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojado?—le preguntó.

La abrazó con el brazo que tenía libre y le dio un beso en la cabeza, con el otro brazo seguía abrazándome a mí.

-No, sabes que no me gusta estar enfadado contigo. Ya se me pasó.

\- ¿Y mamá?—preguntó refiriéndose a mi tía Rachel.

\- Ah, eso es otra cosa. Tu mamá sigue disgustada. En realidad, no quería darte permiso para que vinieras a ver a Paula. Ya sabes como es.

Claro, tenía que ser una Black, pensé para mis adentros.

\- Gracias por dejarme venir papá, era urgente venir a ver a Paula.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó tío Paul.

Liss y yo nos volvimos a ver. La palabra urgente no había sido la mejor opción.

-Bueno, ya sabes tío Paul, es bueno visitar a la gente enferma. No se debe esperar para hacerlo.

-No me digas Mia Black-me dijo con voz de sospecha.

\- Me refiero a que Paula se hubiese sentido mal si no hubiésemos venido a verla. ¿Tú no te sentirías mal papá si estuvieses enfermo y el tío Jacob y tío Jared no te visitaran?

-Sólo tiene un refriado Liss, pero está bien. Dejaremos ahí el tema.

Llegamos a mi casa y ambos se despidieron de mí en la puerta.

-Señorita Black, le aconsejo que no se meta en más problemas-me dijo mi tío.

\- ¿Yo, en problemas? Jamás... tío Paul.

Se echó una risa y tomó a Liss de la mano. Me despedí de ellos y entré a la casa. Justo cuando iba a subir las gradas y dirigirme a mi habitación, escuché la voz de mi padre.

-Mía Black—me llamó desde la cocina en un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno. ¿O tal vez estaba yo un poco paranoica?

De igual manera, me armé de valor y entré casi marchando. Mi padre estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado sobre un mueble de la cocina. Se le veía serio y su mirada fija en mi. Pero no estábamos solos, mi hermana Jade se encontraba sentada en la mesa terminando de comer unas frutas picadas y veía todo con anticipación. Rayos...

-Hola papá-le dije de largo sin acercarme mucho.

Vi cómo fruncía el ceño.

Esto seguramente le extrañó, ya que yo siempre corría hacia dónde él.

-Ven acá, bebé-me dijo abriendo sus brazos, pero su rostro se mantenía igual de serio.

Me acerqué lentamente, dudando en mis adentros si sería una buena idea. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Ah sí, una tunda ahí mismo. Algo muy poco probable, pero siempre cruzaba ese pensamiento preocupante por mi mente.

Finalmente llegué a sus brazos y lo abracé. Sentí sus manos acariciando mi cabello, como siempre lo hacía.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-preguntó.

En esos momentos se me secó la garganta. Había muchas cosas que quería decirle, la mayoría de ellas, lo harían enfadar. Así que, negué con mi cabeza.

Mi padre me besó en la cabeza y me soltó. Con sus dedos señaló una silla del comedor para que yo me sentara. Al mismo tiempo le ordenó a Jade, que siguiera comiendo, la cual al instante obedeció.

\- ¿Estás segura, cariño, que no quieres decirme nada?-preguntó de nuevo paciente y tranquilamente.

\- ¿Dónde está mamá?—pregunté.

-Está arriba, dándonos un momento para que tú y yo charlemos.

Sentí un punzón en mi estómago. Entonces decidí hacer lo que mejor sabía y a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento, papá.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes?-me preguntó mientras su mirada me penetraba.

\- Por no hacerle caso a Ian ayer. Mis compañeras nos hicieron una broma muy pesada y caímos en ella.

Mi padre en ese momento tomó a Jade y le dijo que subiera a buscar a mamá. Después se sentó en otra silla frente a mí.

-Mia, no puedes andar sola por la reserva hasta que sea un lugar seguro de nuevo. Si vuelves a desobedecer en algo así , que Dios nos ayude a los dos.

Tragué con dificultad, al ver su supuesta calma que escondía su enojo en esa frase.

\- ¿Algo más que sientas?

Siempre sabía las preguntas que tenía que hacer. Era como si supiese todo y me diera la oportunidad de confesarlo.

\- Supongo que por haber espiado la conversación de tía Kim y Emily.

\- ¿Supones?—preguntó de inmediato en un tono más demandante.

¿Empezaba a perder la paciencia?

-Es que papá nadie nos decía nada. ¿Qué tan injusto es eso? Nosotras somos parte de esta reserva y de todo lo que pasa.

-Las cosas se estaban manejando con cuidado y todo se les diría en su momento. ¿Crees que una niña como Samantha tenía que enterarse que los vampiros habían estado cerca de la escuela? No, no debía enterarse de la manera en la que se enteró. Usted, señorita, tampoco debía saber acerca de eso. Tu madre y yo hablaríamos y te diríamos cómo pasaron las cosas.

-Papá, yo no le tengo miedo a los vampiros. Sé que los lobos siempre están ahí para defendernos.

-Los vampiros son de cuidado, Mia, no se puede menospreciar sus habilidades-dijo mi madre, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ya no tengo 4 años como Jade. Prefiero saber lo que pasa siempre y que no me oculten nada.

Mi padre y yo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro muy, muy seriamente.

\- Está bien. De hoy en adelante se te dirán las cosas, y a cambio de eso, quiero una perfecta honestidad sobre cómo te sientes y una perfecta obediencia a lo que demandemos de ti. Si no cumples, habrá consecuencias, graves, y te aseguro que no te gustarán para nada. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí, de acuerdo.

\- ¡Y nada de irrespetar a tus tíos de nuevo, Mia Black Cullen!—dijo mi madre enojada.

-Sí, señora—le respondí.

-Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarte-dijo mi padre.

La señal de alarma se encendió de nuevo en mí. ¿Sabía lo de las notas, el golpe a Julie, la cita de padres?

\- ¿Qué es, papá?

-Ayer venía cansado y no te dediqué mucho tiempo cuando nos vimos. Quería que supieras que te amo y que jamás quise ser frío o indiferente contigo.

Volví a ver a la delatora de mi madre.

-También te amo papá, no pasó nada. ¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?—pregunté más ansiosa de lo que quise.

-Sí. ¿Hay algo más de lo que tengamos que hablar?

-No, es todo-respondí mientras me levantaba de la mesa y corría a su regazo. Me quedé unos segundos ahí y después pregunté…

\- ¿Estoy castigada?

-No, por esta vez-respondió.

En ese preciso instante, Ian se asomó a la cocina y vio la imagen.

-Vaya, vaya. Sí que te has vuelto suave, papá. Yo esperaba encontrarme a Mia sobre tus regazos.

Papá me miró y me abrazó con más fuerza, al mismo tiempo le respondió a Ian...

\- ¿No es ahí dónde está?-preguntó papá con una sonrisa.

-En otra posición papá, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Me levanté como un resorte al oír esto y lo besé en la mejilla. Después salí a toda velocidad de la cocina antes de que cambiara de opinión y mi padre me diera mi merecido sobre sus regazos.

Cuando pasé al lado de Ian, le hice una mueca de victoria.

-Bueno, confieso que sí pasó por mi mente…-dijo papá con humor.

-Ah qué más da, después de todo, Mía y Jade son tus ojos, papá-dijo él dándose por vencido.

Todo había resultado mejor de lo que imaginé.

 **Qué les pareció este Chapter? Qué opinan de Jacob como papá?**

 **Dejen sus commentes. Saludos! Con amor, Becks**


	5. Chapter 5- ¿Salvavidas o escudo?

**Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello.**

 **¡Saludos y disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 5 Salvavidas**

La victoria del sábado fue satisfactoria, pero el sábado ya había pasado. Aún tenía cosas en mi lista negra, las cuáles tenía que pensar en ellas.

Hoy, iríamos a casa de mis bisabuelos Cullen y sabía que mi salvavidas Alice Cullen no estaba en casa. Mi tía Alice era simplemente maravillosa. Que no estuviese en Forks, eran malas noticias. Mis demás parientes vampiros no eran tan alcahuetas como ella, sin embargo, aún me quedaba una persona en mente: mi tío Emmet. Tenía la fe de que de alguna manera él pudiese ayudarme y así yo podría salirme con la mía.

Sólo había un pequeñísimo problema el cual me tenía preocupada. La mente lectora de mi abuelo Edward iba a ser difícil de evitar. ¿Cómo podría bloquearlo durante toda la visita sin que sospechase que era adrede?

Reto total.

Mi mente debía escoger un tema que pareciese digno de estar en mis pensamientos constantemente, y así no revelar los líos en que estaba metida y que me preocupaban realmente. Podría poner mi mente a sólo pensar en ese chico, ese que tanto me gustaba, pero que nunca le había dicho a nadie. ¿Valía la pena descubrirme ante mi abuelo en ese tema para que no me pillase en lo demás? Repasemos: golpe y sangrado de Julie, cita a mis padres, dos ceros en Matemáticas y todas las mentiras que dije.

Al parecer, valía la pena dar a conocer el amor de mi vida. Después de todo, sólo mi abuelo sabría de él y le pediría que no dijese nada.

Y también había otro problema. ¿Cómo llegaba a mi tío Emmet sin que los demás se diesen cuenta? ¿Cómo evitaba mi tío a mi abuelo Edward una vez que supiera lo que pasaba?

Rayos. Mi tío Emmet no era la persona adecuada para guardar secretos. Necesitaba un escudo, y el único escudo era mi abuela Isabella.

¿Podría convencerla de ser mi cómplice y asistir ella a la reunión en vez de mis padres? Así ellos nunca se darían cuenta de nada.

Nada perdería con intentarlo. De todas formas, ya estaba frita.

Llegué con mis padres y mi pequeña hermana, cuando el sol se ocultaba, a la mansión Cullen. Cuando puse un pie fuera del auto, empezaron los pensamientos de Mike Ulley. Él, era el mayor de los hijos de Emily y Sam. Tenía 18 años, y era alto y robusto. Tenía unos ojos color miel hermosos y un pelo lacio y negro como el azabache. Desde que tengo edad, Mike ha estado en mis pensamientos día y noche porque era sencillamente hermoso.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

-Hola abuelo-saludé, y detrás de él, venía toda la familia.

Después de abrazar a todos mis tíos abuelos y bisabuelos, me concentré en Mike de nuevo. Recordé las veces que me dormí en sus regazos algunas noches, mientras mis padres estaban fuera de la reserva y mis hermanos de cacería. Mike era mi consentidor número uno, era como un hermano mayor más. Uno realmente atractivo. Su calor me dormía profundamente y nada en el mundo me apartaba de su lado. Pero con el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando un poco. Yo me volví algo tímida cuando estaba cerca de él, y nunca sabía que decir. Hasta algunas veces sentí cómo me sonrojaba (gracias abuela Bella). Ya no tenía cinco años para ir y acurrucarme a su lado, sin embargo, nada me impedía observarlo todo el tiempo posible, aunque no dijese una palabra. Fui consciente de que ya no era como un hermano, sino como alguien que estaba en mis sueños.

Algunas veces él me cachaba observándolo y yo sólo sonreía tiernamente y desviaba la vista a otro lado. No creo que él pensara raro que yo me le quedase viendo, ya que siempre fuimos cercanos ¿o sí? En fin, las únicas veces en que me apartaba de su camino y para nada me acercaba, era cuando sabía que estaba a punto de volverse un gran lobo gris con blanco. Ya saben cómo son los lobos y su temperamento.

\- A tu padre no le gustaría para nada lo que gritan tus pensamientos.

-Hola de nuevo abuelo. Pensé que tratabas de no escuchar lo que piensan los demás…

-Los tuyos claman por ser oídos. Son tan fuertes que me es imposible no escucharlos.

Salimos de la casa por un momento lejos de todos.

Mi abuelo tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hoy, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Lo extraño.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-Sí, los chicos patrullan tanto que no estoy segura si todavía son humanos. Ya nunca los veo.

-Las cosas han estado un poco complicadas por acá.

-Lo sé-le dije con gran tristeza.

\- ¿Así que este chico…?

-No digas su nombre abuelo, pueden escucharte. No le he dicho nada a nadie.

\- ¿Crees que nadie aparte de mí sabe?

-Estoy completamente segura de que nadie más sabe.

-¿Por qué tu y yo no vamos a dar una vuelta?

-¿Puede venir también la abuela?

-Claro que sí cariño, cómo tú quieras.

Entramos a la casa y le dijimos a mis padres que iríamos por unas cosas al supermercado. En segundos, estábamos dentro del volvo de mi abuelo lejos de todos los oídos sobrenaturales de la familia.

-Mía, ¿entiendes lo que es imprimarse?

\- Abuelo, creo que esa fue la primera palabra que pronuncié cuando aprendí a hablar. Es la palabra más pronunciada en la reserva.

-¿Pero sabes bien su significado? ¿Sabes que cuando una persona se imprima de otra no tendrá ojos para nadie más?

-Edward, ¿qué está pasando acá? Ponme al día-ordenó mi abuela.

\- Nuestra pequeña niña tiene la mirada puesta en un lobo. En Mike Ulley para ser más específico.

-Él es un poco grande para ti.

-Abuela, por favor. El abuelo te lleva como cien años… ¿Qué importa la edad?

-¿Qué hay de la imprimación?-preguntó de nuevo el abuelo.

-Sé bien lo que significa estar imprimado, y cómo ejemplo tengo a mis padres que se adoran, créeme que nadie mejor que yo conoce el significado-le contesté a mi abuelo.

-Mía, no quiero que salgas lastimada. Por esa razón, quiero hacerte pensar en algo antes de que sigas creciendo y sintiendo algo más fuerte por este tal Mike.

-¿Hacerme pensar en qué?

\- En lo que pasaría si Mike se imprima de alguien más. ¿Qué harías entonces?

-Edward, es un poco temprano para pensar en eso. Mía es demasiado joven.

-Es algo que puede ocurrir en cualquier momento y debe estar preparada o romperá su corazón.

-Tu abuelo tiene razón.

Me quedé callada sin decir nada. Abuelo Edward se bajó del auto y entró al supermercado, dándome un tiempo para que pensara lo que acababa de decirme. Mi abuela Bella se quedó conmigo. Cuando ya no lo vimos por ningún lado, saqué una hoja de papel y un lápiz de mi bolsillo y empecé a escribir a toda velocidad mientras tarareaba una canción mentalmente. Una vez que escribí lo que necesitaba se la di a mi abuela, al escudo más impresionante de la familia. Era ahora o nunca.

Mi abuela tomó el papel y leyó lo que estaba escrito: "Necesito hablar contigo a solas, por favor abuela"

Me sacó fuera del auto y en segundos sin que nadie nos viera me subió en su espalda y corrió hacia el bosque lejos de todo. Cuando me bajó, me tomó por los hombros y se puso a mi nivel.

-¿Pasó algo entre Mike y tú? -me preguntó demasiado alterada.

-¿Algo como qué?

Ya desearía yo...

-Olvida ese tema, abuela. Si bien es cierto todo lo de Mike, él a mí sólo me ve como una hermanita. No es de eso que quiero hablarte.

Y entonces llevé a cabo mi plan y le dije todo lo que había pasado en la escuela y en los líos que estaba metida. Su cara fue de alivio.

-¿No es mejor decirles la verdad a tus padres? ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

-Ya sabes cómo es mi padre, se altera demasiado con esas cosas y mamá es muy exigente con las notas de la escuela. Me castigarían y no podría ir a la fogata que va a haber dentro de poco. Además, ya bastante tienen con lo de Mima. Por favor abuela, yo sé que tú me entiendes, a veces no puedo alejarme de los problemas. Soy como un imán. Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú también tuviste tu lado aventurero cuando fuiste humana, lo de las motos, las huidas y meterse con vampiros. Por favor, abuela.

-Sabes demasiado. Tu padre es el culpable. Bueno, y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer por ti? ¿Cómo entro yo en esto?

-No quiero que mis padres se enteren nunca. Quiero que vayas tu a mi escuela mañana a primera hora a hablar con mi profesora y con los padres de Julie seguramente, y a firmar las bajas notas de Mate. Sólo por esta vez.

-Debemos regresar, Edward debe estarse preguntando dónde estamos.

-Abu por favor…

-Si tus padres se enteran alguna vez, ambas estaremos en problemas. No debería consentirte en estas cosas.

-Esa Julie se la buscó y los ceros fueron porque no podía concentrarme por los ataques y todo eso.

-De acuerdo, por esta vez lo haré. Sé que a Alice no le costaría nada taparte en estas cosas, pero yo no soy Alice. Y aunque soy un escudo, tu abuelo me conoce muy bien y tu padre y madre también.

-Sólo por esta vez—prometí.

Las demás Alice me taparía.

-Bien, regresemos.

Puse mis pensamientos en Mike de nuevo y nos dirigimos al parqueo para encontrarnos con mi abuelo apoyado al auto.

-Necesitaba un tiempo a solas con la abuela-le dije.

-Siento haberte entristecido la tarde—me dijo con pesar abuelo.

-Es algo que había pasado por mi mente, pero que nunca quise prestarle demasiada atención. El día que eso pase, me despediré de Mike y esperaré el día en el que alguien se imprima de mí, supongo. Eso es lo que dicen todas mis primas mayores.

-O tal vez tú…Olvídalo. Otro día hablaremos de eso. Estás creciendo muy rápido, pequeña. ¿No es así, Bella?

Mi abuela me miró y sonrió.

Regresamos a la casa y tío Emmet me esperaba con un bate de béisbol y un guante, pronto, toda la familia se reunió para jugar. Entre risas y rivalidades el tiempo se pasó y ya era hora de volver a casa. Mañana había clases. Jade y yo nos despedimos y nos metimos al auto a esperar a nuestros padres. De regreso a la reserva, mi hermana se durmió en mis regazos y entonces pensé, ¿la taparía yo también en sus aventuras? Absolutamente.

-¿La pasaste bien con tus abuelos? -me preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, con todos. Como siempre…

-Me alegro, cielo. Ahora ve a descansar.

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Le di un beso a mi madre y subí las escaleras.

-¿Dónde está el mío? ¿Mía? -gritó mi padre desde abajo.

-¿Tú qué? - le contesté.

-Ven aquí-me llamó.

Bajé de nuevo y me dirigí a su cuarto.

\- Buenas noches, papi-le di su beso y me di la vuelta.

Sonrió complacido, mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Tache el día de hoy. Un día más. Sólo faltaban 8 días para la fogata y por lo visto, estaría ahí sin ningún problema. Todo se lo debía a mi maravillosa familia de vampiros.

A la mañana siguiente, mi padre se levantó temprano. Fue a mi habitación a despertarme y decirme que el desayuno estaba listo. Me levanté y bajé enseguida.

Por lo visto, hoy mi padre iría a su taller a trabajar desde muy temprano o a comprar algún repuesto a Port Angeles. Mi madre y Jade no se veían por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -pregunté.

-Tu mamá se fue temprano con Jade y tu tía Emily a Port Angeles. Me veré con ellas allá.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Quieren conseguir unas cosas que le hacen falta a la casa de Mima. Pronto estará en venta.

\- Lo siento mucho papá. ¿Qué ha pasado con eso? ¿Los vampiros tuvieron que ver?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Papá, prometiste decirme todo.

\- Mima sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y tenía sus formas de defensa contra ellos. Pero su corazón estaba ya débil y creemos que a pesar de que los vampiros no la atacaron directamente, el impacto que sufrió al verlos le provocó un infarto.

-¿Quién era Mima? ¿Qué defensas tenía contra los vampiros?

-Estás adelantándote a mi charla del día de la fogata. Así que hazme un favor: desayuna, alístate y te vas a la escuela.

-Pa….-le dije con reproche

\- Hoy preocúpate por tus estudios, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando regreses, tus hermanos estarán aquí esperándote.

-¿Todavía son mis niñeras?

-Así es. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -me preguntó con su mirada desafiante.

-No, ninguno-contesté de inmediato.

Esa mirada no dejaba lugar para ningún reproche.

-Muy bien nena, ve a alistarte.

Me levanté de la mesa y corrí al baño. Cuando estuve lista me monté en el carro de papá y nos pusimos en camino a la escuela. Parqueó al frente de la entrada principal y apagó el carro. Eso me alarmó un poco.

-¿Quieres que entre contigo y te acompañe hasta tu clase?

¡Qué! ¡De ninguna manera!, grité en mis adentros.

-Papá, tengo doce años, y dentro de muy poco cumpliré los trece. No necesito que me acompañes, en serio.

-Es cierto lo que dicen. Estás creciendo muy rápido.

Y dicho esto me beso en la cabeza. Arrancó el carro de nuevo y yo me hice tirada de él.

-Adiós, papito. Nos vemos

\- Nos vemos luego, pequeña.

Caminé a mi clase para encontrarme con mis primas amadas y la profesora Thompson que me veía de una manera amenazante.

-Mía Black, ven aquí de inmediato.

-¿Sí señora?

-Esperé a tus padres el viernes y ninguno llegó. Llamé a tu casa y nadie me contestó. Después de clases, llamé de nuevo y parecía que el teléfono estaba descolgado. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no vinieron cuando los cite?

-Lo que pasa es que murió una persona muy allegada a mis padres y esos días ellos tuvieron que ocuparse de todo. El viernes fue un día muy duro y con todo se olvidaron de hacer una justificación. Hoy todavía, ellos están ocupándose de algunas cosas. Mi tía Bella vendrá a hablar con usted. No debe de tardar.

Y entonces vi como la cara de la señora Thompson se suavizó por completo. Excelente. Mi abuela no debía tardar más. Por cierto, se veía tan joven que siempre tenía que decir que era mi tía.

-Muy bien Mía, en el momento en el que ella aparezca, iremos a hablar en la oficina del principal. La mamá de Julie ya está ahí.

-Sí señora-y dicho esto me fui a sentar.

Paula y Liss habían escuchado todo y trataban de no reír. Ayer antes de dormir les había escrito y explicado mi plan. Lo que no entendían todavía era cómo había logrado evitar pensar en todo frente al lector de mentes. A nadie en verdad le había dicho nunca lo de Mike Ulley, y como todos mis primos éramos unidos entre sí, nunca nadie sospechaba nada cada vez que yo lo observaba a él. Algún día les contaría todo, pero no ahora. Por otro lado, sabía que mi abuelo Edward estaría preocupado por la imprimación y que yo saliese lastimada. Por eso el tema fue perfecto, porque yo sabía que tendría toda su atención. Él trataría de resolver cómo decirme las cosas sin que otros oyeran lo cual me facilitaría las cosas, pondría a mi abuela Bella a mi disposición, y se concentraría en mi corazón para que este no saliese lastimado. Dicho en otras palabras, él me pondría la situación a mi favor para llevar a cabo mi plan. Su desventaja: yo lo conocía demasiado bien.

Ahora, no es que lo de Mike en verdad no me entristeciera. Digo que si él se imprimara de otra persona yo no sé qué haría. Nadie, pero en verdad nadie nunca me había llamado la atención como él. Ni siquiera un poco. Él debía esperar a que yo creciera más, para que pudiera verme distinta. Necesitaba tiempo, ya que, aunque yo crecía y maduraba más rápido de lo normal, tampoco lo hacía a la velocidad que mi madre sí lo hizo. Necesitaba unos años más, sólo unos cuantos. Así que, lo único que me quedaba era confiar en que no había nadie mejor para él que yo y que el centro de su universo se revelase dentro de algún tiempo más.

-Mía Black, Julie MC Cornick acompáñenme, por favor.

Salí del aula a la oficina del principal. Cuando entramos, encontré a mi abuela sentada y a la par a la mamá de Julie. Fue toda una sorpresa al ver la mamá del monstruo que tenía como compañera, ya que ella se veía una persona tranquila, dulce y hasta sonriente. Bastante raro en verdad, ya que Julie siempre se veía enfadada, cruel y amargada.

\- Quiero agradecerles por estar hoy aquí y poder conversar sobre el desagradable y desafortunado evento que sucedió la semana pasada. Señora Cullen, la semana pasada la alumna Mía Black y Julie MC Cornick discutieron en clase y la señorita Black acabó la discusión con un golpe directo a la cara de la alumna Julie, el cuál le ocasionó un sangrado moderado en la nariz. Por suerte, no hubo fractura, pero esa acción no será tolerada en esta institución. Queríamos hablar con anterioridad sobre este asunto, pero el día viernes no se presentó a la institución ninguno de los padres de la alumna Black, los cuales se mandaron a llamar.

-Sí, estoy consciente de toda la situación. Lamentablemente, los padres de Mía tuvieron que lidiar con una situación personal bastante difícil y nadie pudo presentarse. Por la misma razón hoy estoy aquí.

\- La situación se ha venido dando tiempo atrás con estas dos alumnas. La agresión entre ellas va escalando cada vez, y estoy en la obligación de detener esto en cuanto antes. He sido tolerante y eso ha sido un error, ya que la última vez que se agarraron a golpes entre ellas, debí haberlas suspendido a ambas, pero no lo hice. Esta vez, la agresión física fue por parte de la alumna Mía Black, por lo que tendré que suspenderla por unos días.

El corazón se me detuvo en ese instante, y si mi abuela Bella hubiese sido humana, también se le hubiese detenido. Mis padres iban a matarme, a matarnos.

-Pero señor…-alcancé a decir.

-Silencio. Aún no he terminado. La alumna Julie se quedará en detención dos días seguidos por andar siempre buscando pleito y provocando a sus compañeros.

-La agresión verbal tampoco debe de ser tolerada. Julie también merece ser suspendida. Todo el tiempo anda buscando pleito o formas de hacer bromas pesadas a Mía. Conozco muy bien quién es mi hija. No sea suave con ella sólo porque esta vez no agredió físicamente a los demás.

La mamá de Julie me dejó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Mamá! - se quejó Julie.

\- Ya me escuchó señor director. Si usted no la castiga como debe de ser, en casa yo le daré su buen merecido. Eso ni lo dude.

Julie se puso colorada de la vergüenza y los ojos vidriosos. La entendía. Si mi madre o padre hubiesen estado aquí, hubiesen dicho algo similar. Todo el mundo estaba ya cansado de los pleitos entre nosotras.

-El castigo que le imponga a Mía estará bien. Pero quiero ser bastante honesta con usted. Suspenderla es como darle vacaciones. Más ahora que sus padres están enredados y no pueden vigilarla todo el tiempo. Claro que se sentirán defraudados y molestos, pero como le digo, no podrán estar con ella impidiendo que la pase bien en casa. Yo pensaría en algo como trabajos extras de investigación, ejercicios de matemática o ponerla a ayudar a los demás en sus asignaciones. ¿Qué opina?

¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos? Abuela Bella ahora sí que me la había hecho…

-Pienso que está en lo correcto. Suspenderla por ahora no es el peor castigo. Creo que compro la idea. Señora Thompson encárguese de dejarles bastantes tareas a ambas. Que no les quede tiempo ni de respirar en clase ni en casa.

-Sí señor. Y por cierto señora Cullen, estas son las notas de matemáticas de la alumna. Necesito que por favor las firme.

-Bueno ha sido un gusto tratar con ustedes y espero que este incidente no vuelva a repetirse. De ser así, se tomarán medidas mucho más drásticas. Pueden retirarse.

Salimos de la oficina después que el director nos despachara y mi abuela pidió estar conmigo un momento a solas en el pasillo.

-¡De la que te salvaste! Tus padres nunca han pensado en el castigo corporal como una medida de disciplina, pero te juro que tu padre esta no te la hubiese perdonado. Hubieses conocido lo que es el dolor de una paliza.

-¿No estoy ya muy grande para eso?

\- ¿Con el padre que tienes? Oh créeme que no…

-Tienes razón. Eres genial, abuela. Aunque exageraste un poco con los trabajos y las tareas.

-¡Mía Black!

-Está bien. Lo siento, tienes razón.

-No más ceros y nada de estarse dando golpes, Mía. Dios, de verdad que eres una mezcla de todos nosotros.

No bromeaba cuando decía que la genética jugaba un papel muy importante.

-Ahora ve a clases. Me voy antes de que alguien me vea por estos rumbos. Dile a tus primas que no digan ni una sola palabra.

-De acuerdo. Adiós abuela. Gracias por la ayuda. ¿Cuándo viene tía Alice?

\- Dentro de unos días, así que aléjate de los problemas. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora.

Entré a la clase triunfante. Por poquito me había salvado, aunque sabía que estaría esta semana llena de trabajos y prácticas. Eso era mejor que ver molestos a mis padres, estar castigada sin poder ir a la fogata y hasta talvez adolorida a causa de una tunda. Mi abuela Bella había sido lo máximo. Había aprendido la lección: cuando no tengas un salvavidas al alcance, busca un escudo.

 **Dejen sus comentarios por favor.**

 **Love, Becks!**


	6. Chapter 6- Advertencia

**Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello.**

 **¡Saludos y disfruten!**

Capítulo 6 - Pesadilla

Después de que mi abuela se fue, salimos de clases sin poder llevar a cabo la venganza contra Julie y las secuaces. Simplemente, no quería meterme en más líos con mi familia por el día de hoy. Pero siempre había un mañana, ya ajustaríamos cuentas luego…

Mis niñeras Taylor y Samuel estaban esperándonos fuera de la escuela a Liss, Paula y a mí. ¿Qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

-Paula y Liss, tía Emily nos está esperando a todos en casa de ella-dijo Taylor mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allá.

-¿Y papá y mamá? —pregunté.

-Todavía tienen cosas que hacer. Mamá se quedó en Port Angeles, papá en el taller y tía Emily se trajo a Jade para acá-me explicó Taylor.

-¿Por qué tía Emily quiere que estemos todos en su casa?

-Ella siempre ha sido así. Le gusta rodearse de lobos-dijo Samuel.

Era cierto, tía Emily le encantaba el ruido y las bromas que se daban entre nosotros, pero casi siempre eran los fines de semana que llamaba a todos a su casa. Cuando nos reuníamos entre semana, era porque algo pasaba. No había que ser demasiado observador para saber eso.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos? -dijo Liss, quién sabía también que algo raro pasaba.

-No pasa nada, ya dejen de imaginarse cosas-nos reprendió Taylor.

Una vez que llegamos, encontré que casi todos los lobos estaban ahí. Todos mis tíos estaban reunidos con sus familias, sólo faltaban mis padres e Ian, Mike y Ephraim.

Mi tía Leah Clearwater se encontraba también, lo cual era más extraño todavía. Ella nunca iba donde tío Sam y Emily a menos de que fuese algo importante.

La sala estaba llena de bocadillos y risas de mis primos y tíos. Jade, Jerry y Thomas corrían alrededor de los sillones mientras que los gemelos trataban de alcanzarlos. Taylor y Samuel se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraba Sammy, mientras que mis tíos Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth y Quil estaban tirados en los sillones hablando entre ellos y vacilando. Mi tío Sam se encontraba arriba con mi tía Emily, y mis tías Leah, Kim, Claire, Kyra y Rachel conversaban en el comedor. No había duda de que la casa estaba a reventar.

Paula, Liss y yo, nos sentamos en la sala junto a nuestros tíos, quienes molestaban a tío Seth por su reciente imprimación.

-Bueno Seth, ya es hora de que vayas introduciendo a la chica con nosotros y este mundo-Embry.

-Yo apuesto a que le patea el trasero-Paul.

-Sí, va a salir huyendo en cuanto se entera-Quil.

-Yo digo que ni tan siquiera espera a enterarse, lo rechaza antes-dijo mi tío Jared y todos se rieron.

-Nadie puede tener tan mala suerte como Leah-dijo mi padre entrando por la puerta y uniéndose de inmediato a nosotros.

-Vete al diablo Jacob-gritó mi tía Leah desde el comedor.

Mi padre sonrió. Siempre le gustaba provocar a mi tía, pero cuando había que pelear contra vampiros, mi padre nunca la descuidaba. Su amor hacia ella era como de hermanos, de esos que siempre pasaban peleando. Algo así como Taylor y yo.

Tía Leah, había encontrado hace algún tiempo a su alma gemela. Mis tíos decían que probablemente él había rechazado la imprimación, ya que nunca se le veía junto a ella. Pero mis tías decían que eso no era lo que había sucedido, ellos simplemente habían decidido llevar las cosas a un paso lento. Le creía más a ellas sobre esa versión acerca de la vida amorosa de mi tía.

Sin embargo, para mí, esperar tanto para demostrar tu cariño, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Me dirigí a la cocina a ayudar a mi tía Emily a servir junto con mi madre. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, mi hermano Ian entró con Ephraim y Mike Ulley. Mi corazón latió tan rápido que temí que alguien lo notara. Ahora todos estábamos reunidos y yo podía hacer lo que más me gustaba, ver a Mike.

-¿Quiénes se quedaron patrullando? -preguntó mi tía Emily algo preocupada.

-Collin y Brady junto con seis lobos más. No te preocupes mamá-le contestó el chico más hermoso de la habitación.

Estaba en una casa llena de lobos, y a este ritmo cardíaco, todo el mundo se enteraría de que algo pasaba conmigo. Empezando por mis hermanos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos reunidos quiero agradecerles por estar acá; sé que la mayoría de chicos están cansados. Tengo dos noticias importantes que darles. La primera es que Sam y yo estamos esperando otro bebé.

Se escucharon gritos de parte de mis tíos y primos celebrando la noticia de mi tía Emily. Yo no cabía de la felicidad, por fin Jade tendría a alguien con quien jugar.

-La otra noticia es que Mike encontró al amor de su vida.

No.

No. No.

No. No podía ser. No él. Él no. Cualquiera menos él. Por favor. ¡Él tenía que ser mío!

Entonces lo sentí. ¡PUM! Un golpe directo a mi frágil corazón. ¡PUM!

Inmediatamente, todos los demás empezaron a molestar a Mike y a preguntarle sobre la chica. Yo sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Mi corazón ahora completamente desbocado y destrozado, empezó a latir con tal intensidad que pensé que en cualquier momento se me pararía del cansancio y sobreesfuerzo. Hice el intento de agarrar mi vaso y tomar el fresco, con tal de quitar el mal sabor que sentí de pronto en mi boca, pero las manos no me respondían; las tenía entumecidas y sumamente temblorosas. De hecho, todo el cuerpo me temblaba… ¿estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad?

Me levanté de la mesa, demasiado rápido, en un intento por escapar de ahí. Mi hermano Taylor me tomó del brazo justo cuando yo iba directo al suelo, y me llevó a la cocina. Maldición. Por suerte, los demás estaban muy distraídos con la noticia para notar que casi me desmayo.

-¿De qué me perdí? -preguntó Taylor.

-¿Qué? —fue lo único que pude responder.

-Claramente, algo te pasa. Estás pálida y casi te desmayas. No necesito ser un lobo para saber que algo pasa contigo. Tu cara lo dice todo, así que empieza a hablar.

\- No sé qué me pasó.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Hiciste algo? ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- No nada. Estoy bien, en serio.

-Mía, más te vale que no estés ocultando nada. Tú no eres de reaccionar así, mucho menos desmayarte. Tal vez deberías ir con Carlisle a que te revise mañana. Le diré a mamá que no te sientes muy bien y que te lleve.

Afirmé con mi cabeza, pero yo sabía bien lo que sucedía. Mi cuerpo estaba bien, mi corazón no. ¿Quién podía repararlo? Sólo aquel que lo había roto, y eso era ya imposible de que pasara.

-¿Quieres regresar a la mesa? —me preguntó.

-Me quedaré aquí unos segundos tomándome un vaso de agua. Ve tú, ya yo estoy bien. En serio.

Mi hermano salió de la cocina confiando en mis palabras y dejándome sola; y entonces, tuve unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Debí imaginar que esto sucedería pronto. Mi padre habría predicho que las nuevas generaciones se imprimarían mucho más jóvenes que ellos. Sólo que, en mis adentros, yo esperaba ser la indicada para Mike.

¿Quién era la chica? ¿Qué pasaría cuando los viese juntos? ¿Cómo lidiaría con la tristeza que sentía por dentro? ¿Por qué era tan cruel el destino?

-Mía, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola mamá. Creo que no me siento muy bien.

-¿Qué tienes?

El corazón roto.

-No lo sé, sólo no me siento bien. ¿Podemos irnos?

-Déjame chequearte rápidamente.

-Mamá…

-No tienes fiebre. ¿Dónde te duele?

-No me duele nada, mami. Sólo quiero irme, por favor.

-Ve y recuéstate en el sillón. Le diré a tu padre que no te sientes bien y pronto nos iremos.

Obedecí y caminé al sillón como un zombi. Me acosté y cerré mis ojos por un momento tratando de concentrarme en algo más que no fuese la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mesa.

Fracasé rotundamente en el intento.

-Ya nos dijiste que se encontraron en la playa y todo eso, pero, ¿quién es ella, Mike? -preguntó mi tío Seth.

\- Se trata de Lisa Shaw. Se fue unos años a vivir con su padre y regresó a la Push a visitar a su madre hace unos días.

¿¡Shaw!? ¿Igual que Annie Shaw, la mejor amiga de Julie? ¿La que nos jugaba bromas todo el tiempo?

¿Dije que la vida me odiaba? Mentí, me despreciaba por completo.

-Pues ya no creo que se vaya más a ningún lado-dijo Ephraim Lahote.

-Esa chica es una verdadera belleza, Mike. Buen trabajo-dijo mi hermano mayor, y en ese momento quise tirarle el florero que había cerca. Estaba viviendo una de mis peores pesadillas en un momento dónde todo debió haber sido alegría. Muy pocas veces estábamos la mayoría reunidos, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad.

Pero mientras todos reían, yo lloraba en mis adentros…

Los chicos seguían conversando y yo me enfoqué en buscar algo en mi memoria que me calmara.

-Mía, ¿tienes sueño o estás triste? -me preguntó mi hermanita Jade.

Abrí mis ojos y la miré.

-Tengo sueño—le mentí.

Los Black éramos personas muy, pero muy receptivas. Eso decía mi madre.

-¿Puedo acostarme contigo? Estoy cansada…

Me hice a un lado y la acurruqué conmigo. Jade se veía bastante pequeña a mi lado.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y me dejé llevar poco a poco por la música clásica que tenía grabada en mi mente. Esa que siempre tocaba mi madre junto con mi abuelo. Una canción de cuna, sin duda alguna. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida, para ser despertada por la persona que menos imaginé y la que en este momento no deseaba ver. Mike Ulley.

-Hey pequeña, si quieres puedes ir a mi habitación y acostarte ahí.

Lo miré como nunca antes lo había mirado. Con una profunda tristeza en mis ojos.

-Gracias Mike, pero estoy bien. Ya casi nos vamos, y además si me muevo, despertaré a Jade y está realmente cansada.

Me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió tiernamente.

Su ternura estaba terminando de quebrarme por dentro.

-Has crecido mucho Mía Black, y te estás convirtiendo en una mujer muy hermosa. Tendré que empezar a vigilarte de cerca.

-Creo que me bastan mis hermanos y mi padre en esa tarea.

-Tienes razón. Con ellos es suficiente. Pero recuerda que, si necesitas a alguien, siempre estaré ahí para ti. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Por qué me decía estas cosas? ¿Por qué no sólo se alejaba y me dejaba sufrir en paz?

-Sí, de acuerdo…Felicidades-susurré.

Me dio un beso en la frente y después se marchó. Eso había parecido una despedida. Sí, hasta aquí había llegado todo.

Pronto mi padre se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Estás bien, bebé?

-Quiero irme a casa-le respondí.

-De acuerdo, andando.

Tomó a Jade en sus brazos y entonces me levanté. Me despedí de todos a lo lejos y caminé al auto. Mi familia me alcanzó a los segundos.

-Quizás deberíamos de llevarla a casa de mi abuelo-dijo mi madre.

-Estoy bien. Mamá sólo quiero ir a casa. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Mis padres se hablaron con la mirada.

\- Está bien, pero mañana irás con tu madre a que Carlisle te revise, quieras o no.

-De acuerdo, papá. Lo que tú digas.

Llegamos a casa y ni tan siquiera dije buenas noches. Lo único que deseaba era poner la cabeza en la almohada y dormir por un siglo, hasta que todo en mi vida dejara de ser una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente, mi madre llegó a la habitación a despertarme. Cuando abrí los ojos, todo lo que había pasado ayer me cayó encima. Me revolqué entre las sábanas mientras mamá me observaba extrañada.

-Mía, de verdad que algo pasa contigo. Alístate enseguida y baja. Vamos a la casa de mis abuelos, hoy no irás a la escuela.

Esa era la única buena noticia hasta ahora. No ir a la escuela. No fingir ante mis primas que estaba bien, no ver a Annie Shaw y que me recordara a su hermana, no ver a la señora Thompson...

Mi madre bajó y yo no tenía las fuerzas para levantarme aún. Quería seguir durmiendo.

-¿Mía, te levantaste? -gritó mi madre desde abajo.

-¡Mamá por Dios, que ya voy! -grité de vuelta sin pensar. A penas eran las 6 de la mañana. ¿No podíamos ir más tarde donde mis bisabuelos?

-¡Mía! -me regaño mi padre desde abajo.

Hoy iba a ser un _gran día._

Tiré las sábanas a un lado y fui caminando al baño con pisadas fuertes. No tenía humor para nada ni tampoco apetito.

Me bañé y bajé enseguida, intuyendo que en el desayunador se libraría una batalla.

-Toma cariño, aquí están tus panqueques.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, cielo?

-Mamá, no quiero comer nada, no insistas más.

Apenas terminé de pronunciar las palabras, tenía a mi padre detrás de mí. _Perfecto._

-Mía, segunda advertencia, no habrá una tercera—me dijo.

Tomé los panqueques y comí en silencio. ¿Hablarle así a mi madre? ¿Retar a papá por segunda vez? Me había vuelto loca.

En fin, terminé de comer y pronto estábamos de camino a la casa Cullen. Cuando llegamos, Esme me recibió con los brazos abiertos de una forma muy, pero muy maternal y protectora. ¿Tan mal me veía? Mi bisabuelo me hizo un chequeo básico y me encontró perfectamente bien. Al preguntarme sobre los síntomas que sentí ayer, tuve que mentirle por primera vez, porque sabía que si le decía la verdad llegaría a la misma conclusión que yo y eso generaría más preguntas. Ya había sufrido antes un ataque de ansiedad por lo que estaba segura de que me había pasado lo mismo esta vez también. No quería decir la causa del por qué me sentí de esa forma, así que tenía que quedarme callada o todos se enterarían de lo de Mike.

-¿Te estás alimentando bien? ¿Duermes por la noche? ¿Tienes alguna preocupación?

-No, todo está perfecto. En serio.

-Tal vez fue un bajonazo de presión—me dijo.

-Sí, eso pensé.

Me sentía tranquila, por lo que me fue fácil mentir. Mi bis entrecerró los ojos un poco, como sopesando mi respuesta, entonces me puse en marcha a la sala donde se encontraba mi tía Alice.

-¿Salimos de compras? -me preguntó.

No lo pensé dos veces en montarme al auto e irme con ella a Port Angeles.

-Bien, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Bajonazo de presión. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por eso?

-No hablo de eso; y deja ya esa actitud insolente de una vez. Estás a un paso de no ir a una fogata si sigues comportándote así.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. O tu padre se harta de esa actitud o tiene que ver algo con una mochila azul, en la escuela. Está algo borroso, como siempre…

La mochila de Julie. Por supuesto que mi tía lo vería. La decisión estaba tomada. Íbamos a desquitarnos con Julie y las demás en cuanto tuviésemos la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué actúas hoy tan raro?

Aquí íbamos.

-Amanecí de malas. Supongo. ¿Qué tú nunca te sientes así?

-No.

Ya lo creo que no.

-Si sigues mi advertencia y no te metes en problemas, ¿qué llevarás a la fogata?

-Cualquier cosa, es de noche, hace frío y nadie se fija en mi ropa…-le respondí.

-No señorita. Una Cullen debe de lucir siempre intachable.

-También soy una Black.

-Omitiremos esa parte… ¡Mira que linda sudadera gris!

El gris coincidía con mi estado de ánimo.

\- Está bien, me la llevo.

-¡Y esos tenis te combinan a la perfección!

El entusiasmo de tía Alice era sorprendente. Suspiré…

¿De qué me serviría lucir bien cuando mi lobo, que nunca fue ni llegará a ser mi lobo, sólo tenía ojos para alguien más, que por cierto estaba destinada para él, y que, además, era hermosa? No había competencia contra eso.

La pregunta que me hacía realmente era: ¿Me interesaba ir a la fogata todavía? ¿Podría soportar verlos juntos?

Probablemente la pasaría mal, pero papá tenía muchas cosas que decirnos y yo no podía quedarme sin esa información.

Después de las compras, nos pusimos en camino a la mansión Cullen y yo me mantuve muy callada. Antes de acercarnos demasiado, tía Alice me hizo una última advertencia.

-Mía Black Cullen, piensa bien lo que harás esta semana, porque si de algo estoy segura es de que te vas a arrepentir de no haber ido a esa fogata. Eso puedo verlo con claridad. Vas a realmente lamentarlo. ¿Me escuchaste bien? Tú eliges.

Aunque la advertencia era más que clara, nada me importaba ahorita. Nada tenía mucho sentido para mí en estos momentos. Haría tercamente lo que me viniese en gana, lo que me entretuviera y lo que me hiciese sentir mejor y no pensar en Mike. Simplemente, daba igual lo que pasara.

Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hice fue tirarme al sofá. Tía Rosalie jugaba con Jade fuera de la casa y el tío Emmet había salido con tío Jasper a la ciudad. Mamá andaba cazando con los abuelos y tía Alice se fue para unirse con ellos. El abuelo estaba en casa esperándome, como era de esperarse. Nada se le pasaba por alto.

-Así que sucedió….-me dijo con pensar-como si hablar de ello lo hubiese provocado.

Afirmé de nuevo.

-Lo siento Mía, pero estoy seguro que vendrán mejores tiempos para ti.

-Me siento triste-confesé.

-Lo sé, pero debes de ser fuerte. La persona para ti está allá afuera, esperando encontrarte.

-Pero yo quería que un lobo se imprimara de mí.

-Eso todavía puede suceder.

-Las parejas que nunca se impriman duran poco.

\- ¿Te refieres a que no hay garantía de que funcione?

-Sí, es como si con el tiempo perdieran su amor. Pero eso no ocurre con los que se impriman.

-Hay personas que de verdad se aman sin estar imprimadas, no te miento respecto a eso, yo conocí algunas. Pero dime una cosa: ¿qué te hace pensar que tú no imprimarás a alguien algún día?

-¿Lo haré? ¿Me convertiré en loba?

-Nada es seguro, pero es una posibilidad que no puedes dejar de lado. Como te dijo tu padre, puede que suceda en cualquier momento, como puede que no. Si lo pienses bien, ambas opciones tienen sus ventajas.

-Creo que me asustaría mucho.

-Como todos la primera vez, pero recuerda que cuentas con una gran familia y que tu abuelo siempre podrá meterse en tu cabeza y ayudarte

Sonreí por primera vez en ese día. Amaba a mi abuelo Edward.

-Ahora cambiemos el tema y hagamos algo que te anime o tendrás que a Jasper encima de ti. Ya están cerca. ¿Qué te parece una partida de Blokus?

-Si lees mi mente será muy difícil ganarte…

-Prometo no hacer trampa-me prometió.

-Yo juego-dijo tía Alice entrando y uniéndose de inmediato.

Genial, ahora sería doblemente imposible ganar la partida, sin embargo, jugué solo para darles gusto y verme un poco más animada ante mi familia.

Mientras el juego se llevaba a cabo, mi tía Rosalie entró a la casa con una Jade llorona y berrinchuda. Al parecer, mi pequeña hermana le había pedido a tía que la llevara a algún lugar, pero ya era muy tarde para ir. Creo que Jade era su favorita, por ser la más pequeña, y por eso ella siempre hacía lo que Jade quería. Sin embargo, los vampiros y entre esos, los Volturi, estaban siempre tratando de seguirnos el rastro y teníamos todos que tener mucho cuidado. Mi familia trataba de no llevarnos a la ciudad cuando oscurecía como medida de precaución, así que por eso mi tía negó dolorosamente a su petición.

-Cariño, jugaremos lo que tú quieras y otro día te llevaré ¿de acuerdo?

Jade seguía llorando y haciendo berrinche. Que aburrido… Siempre que veníamos acá, se comportaba como una princesita llena de caprichos. De seguro mis padres terminarían peleándose en casa por culpa de los consentimientos de mi tía. Ya lo veía venir… Que gran día.

La familia Cullen era bastante más consentidora que los Black. Mi tía Alice lo hacía conmigo como mi tía Rosalie con Jade. La diferencia era que además de que yo no hacía berrinches porque ya no tenía 4 años, a nosotras nunca nos pescaban en nada. Mis padres sabían que tía Alice me echaba una manita de vez en cuando en algo, pero nunca podían comprobarlo.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, Alice. Tal vez tendrás mejor suerte la próxima vez-dijo mi abuelo en su última jugada contra mi tía. A mí ya me había sacado del juego hacía rato.

Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba la bisabuela más noble, buena y joven del mundo. Ella había preparado para nosotros una comida italiana que se veía exquisita y pronto me vi sentada en la mesa. Mi padre no tardó en llegar con mi hermano Taylor en ese preciso instante.

Mi hermana Jade eligió ese momento para hacer otro de sus berrinches sin darse cuenta de que mi padre había llegado. Cuando papá la oyó, su cara de disgusto ante la situación fue notable y pude ver que estaba muy molesto por ese comportamiento. Después de todo, ¿quién querría llegar cansado del trabajo y escuchar una niña llorando por alguna cosa sin sentido?

-Vamos Jade, ya te dije que no puedo llevarte. Lo siento cariño. La próxima haremos todo lo que tú quieras. ¿Quieres helado? -le dijo mi tía quien trataba de animarla todavía…inútilmente.

Las lágrimas de cocodrilo seguían recorriéndole las mejillas a mi hermana mientras tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-Jade, es suficiente. Para ese berrinche …ahora mismo-dijo papá, y entonces las lágrimas se detuvieron al instante. ¿Mágico no? Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en el lugar donde estaba, pero al menos ya no lloraba ni hacía malacrianzas. Mi padre, por otro lado, al ver que la mala actitud medio se había detenido, empezó a comer como si nada hubiese pasado; pero yo sé que en sus adentros él seguía enfadado por la actitud de mi hermana.

Después de comer, finalmente nos pusimos en marcha a la reserva, y yo pensaba en muchas cosas durante el camino. Debía buscar respuestas a muchas preguntas que rondaban mi mente y que nadie con seguridad me sabía responder. ¿Me convertiría yo en lobo alguna vez? ¿Se imprimaría alguien de mí o yo de alguien? ¿Superaría la tristeza que sentía por causa de Mike? Parecía que sólo el tiempo podría darme esas repuestas, así que sólo me quedaba una cosa por hacer: Vivir un día a la vez, y eso haría.

¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor! Quiero saber si les gusta. Y pronto aparecerá el indicado para Mía. Cuando ella crezca un poco más.

Love, Becks


	7. Chapter 7- Conciencia

**Hola! Espero que les guste y que puedan dejar sus comentarios. Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello.**

 **Saludos!**

Capítulo 7– Conciencia

Amaneció y hoy me sentía peor que ayer. Cada vez me costaba más levantarme. Era como si no tuviese fuerza de voluntad. Habían pasado solo como 36 horas desde que me enteré de lo de Mike y me preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para poder disfrutar la luz del día? ¿Dónde estaba mi espíritu alegre?

Escuché pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a mi habitación y entonces me hice la dormida para fastidiar a quien le tocase la tarea de despertarme…

-Que dicha que estás despierta-me dijo Ian en cuanto entró a la habitación y la llenó de su olor tan singular.

-¿Cómo supiste que lo estaba?

-Tu respiración cambia. En 15 minutos debes estar abajo.

Cerró la puerta y escuché sus pasos que se alejaban, entonces me envolví de nuevo en las cobijas y cerré mis ojos. ¿De verdad tenía que enfrentar el día?

-Mía, no oigo movimiento-me gritó mi hermano.

Que molesto era vivir con lobos.

Me arrastré al baño y no sé cuánto tiempo duré duchándome, pero debió haber sido bastante porque antes de cerrar la llave de la ducha, mi madre estaba al otro lado de la puerta amenazándome con sacarme del pelo si no me apresuraba.

¡Demonios! Que mal empezaba a pintar el día…

Me apuré y una vez que salí no demoré nada en alistarme y estar abajo. Tomé mis panqueques mientras mi hermana Jade casi que se terminaba los suyos.

-¿Por qué Jade está despierta a esta hora?

Mi hermana, al igual que yo, era muy dormilona, por lo que me sorprendí al verla tan despierta a esta hora.

-Se despertó temprano hoy, ya que ayer tu padre le ordenó acostarse temprano apenas llegamos.

-¿Cómo castigo? -pregunté.

Mamá afirmó con su cabeza mientras Jade hacía una cara de resentimiento.

No hacía falta decir nada más, ya sabía yo que a papá no se le pasaría su berrinche tan fácilmente…

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? —me preguntó mi madre.

-Sí.

-Entonces andando. Hoy te llevaré yo a la escuela-dijo Ian apareciendo de repente.

-¿Quién me recogerá hoy? -pregunté.

-Todavía no lo he decidido-me contestó.

\- Por favor, que no sean Taylor ni Samuel-rogué.

-¡Mía! -me reprendió mi madre.

\- Ya veremos pequeño monstruo, ahora apúrate o llegarás tarde.

Mamá tomó a Jade y se la llevó a bañar mientras que Ian salía por la puerta para esperarme afuera.

Tomé dos huevos rápidamente de la cocina sin que nadie me viese y los metí en mi mochila dónde estuviesen a salvo. Luego salí.

-¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó mi hermano de la nada.

-Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Taylor me dijo que no te has sentido muy bien estos días, y ya sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti.

-Solo fue que me sentí mal un día, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Cómo van las notas? ¿Vas ganando el año?

-Sí, sólo tengo que estudiar más para matemáticas. La señora Thompson me odia.

-¿Te odia? No, eso no es cierto. Sólo es exigente contigo porque sabe que puedes dar más.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué hay con esta chica Julie y las demás? ¿Has seguido teniendo problema con ellas?

-Siempre hay problemas con ellas, Ian. Pero nada de qué preocuparse, los pleitos son puras estupideces.

\- Por cierto ¿Conoces a la hermana de Lisa Shaw? ¿Está en tu clase?

¿Qué si la conocía? Claro que la conocía y muy bien…

-¿Mía, la conoces? -preguntó de nuevo con más insistencia.

-Sí.

-¿Te llevas con ella?

-No. Es la mejor amiga de Julie, y a veces pienso que es peor que ella.

-¿En serio?

-Desgraciadamente…

-Trata de no tener problemas con ella. Recuerda que Lisa es su hermana y ahora está con Mike. Es como parte de la familia.

Cómo olvidar ese tan desafortunado evento…

-Si ella no se mete conmigo, yo no me meteré con ella. Aunque seré sincera contigo, no recuerdo un acuerdo de paz entre nosotras.

-Hasta dónde puedas, trata de mantener la paz. ¿De acuerdo? En verdad Mía, no quiero problemas.

¿Por qué mi hermano me pedía eso justo hoy? ¿Justo el día en que nos vengaríamos de esas mentirosas buscapleitos? La vida no era justa.

-¿De acuerdo, Mía?

-¿Es una orden? -pregunté.

Las órdenes me eran fáciles de desobedecer...

-No, te lo pido como un favor especial. No quiero que Mike y Lisa se disgusten por cosas como esas. Están empezando y las cosas son delicadas ahorita. Si le haces algo a Annie, Mike lo sabrá y se disgustará contigo y entonces yo tendré que meterme y ya sabes cómo es todo. Deja que estos días Mike pueda disfrutar de su imprimación sin inconvenientes. ¿Cuento contigo?

De verdad que nada estaba a mi favor.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda. Trataré de dejar a Annie fuera de lo que se me venga en mente. Espero que ella tampoco me provoque.

-Con eso tengo-me dijo mi hermano un poco más tranquilo.

Si tan sólo supiera cuanto odiaba a la familia Shaw cada día más…

Pero bueno, a él no podía fallarle. Annie Shaw quedaba fuera de mi venganza. Por ahora…

Llegamos a la escuela e Ian se despidió de mí. Caminé hasta mi clase a encontrarme con mis primas.

-¿Trajiste los huevos? -me preguntó Liss.

-Claro que los traje. Necesito tener un tiempo a solas en la clase para poder estropear los cuadernos de Julie y su mochila entera-le dije.

\- ¿Están seguras de hacer esto? Mía, si nos atrapan no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos pasará…

Si me atrapaban a mí, quería decir Paula. Porque si me cachaban la única que caería era yo.

-Todo saldrá bien, sólo necesito que pase el día y que pronto suene la alarma del último recreo.

-¿Por qué decidiste que activarías el detector de humo en el último recreo? Ese detalle no nos lo habías dicho.

-El último recreo cuenta con menos gente, ya que los chicos de cuarto y quinto grado se van más temprano que nosotros, así que eso significa menos vigilancia de parte de ustedes mientras yo quemo unos papeles en el lavatorio del baño y activo el detector de humo. Para cuando el recreo acabe, ya estaremos en clases y entonces la alarma sonará. Jamás sabrán que fuimos nosotras. Actuaré muy rápido.

-Dios, todo esto me pone los nervios de punta-dijo Paula.

-Sólo tenemos que evitar que alguien entre al baño faltando dos minutos para que el recreo se acabe. No es tarea difícil. La mayoría de gente va a apenas comienza el recreo, ya que ese baño en particular queda lejos de las aulas. Sólo Mía con la velocidad heredada que tiene podría hacer todo en minutos y estar a tiempo en el salón-dijo Liss totalmente confiada en mí.

-Todo funcionará a la perfección-concluí.

El día pasó volando y pronto nos encontrábamos disfrutando del último recreo. Cuando ya era la hora, Liss y Paula vigilaron que nadie entrara al baño mientras yo hacía mi parte. Faltando treinta segundos salí del baño corriendo a la clase. Cuando llegué, mis primas ya estaban sentadas como si nada hubiese pasado. Las últimas lecciones empezaron con normalidad y entonces la alarma contra incendios sonó. Bingo.

La cara de pánico de la señora Thompson casi me hace reír a carcajadas, pero me contuve. Ella empezó a ordenarnos rápidamente tratando de no perder la calma. En cuestión de segundos, todos mis compañeros habían salido del salón y yo estaba completamente sola. Miré la mochila de Annie y recordé el favor que me pidió Ian. No podía tocarla, entonces busqué la de Julie. La tomé en mis manos mientras sostenía los huevos en la otra, y entonces vino un pensamiento a mi mente… ¿Era esto una broma demasiado pesada? ¿Tanto desprecio había en mi corazón hacia ella?

Demonios. Un repentino remordimiento de conciencia y reflexión amenazaba con estropear el plan.

Después de todo, yo si tenía conciencia y un corazón no tan negro. Las palabras de mi tía Alice también vinieron seguidamente a mi mente, inclinando más la balanza a favor de Julie y sus preciados cuadernos de estudio. Lamentablemente, no me vengaría, no en este momento.

Entonces retrocedí. De seguro mis primas iban a matarme por esto.

Tomé los huevos y los puse en mi mochila de nuevo a salvo y entonces salí corriendo a toda velocidad para reunirme con mis compañeros. Cuando los alcancé, no habían salido todavía de la escuela, ya que nuestro salón quedaba bastante al fondo, y mis primas ni tan siquiera notaron el momento en que me les uní.

Todos los estudiantes estaban fuera de la escuela y los bomberos de Forks entraron de inmediato en busca de un fuego que de seguro ya no existía. Todos permanecimos quietos y en silencio acatando instrucciones y esperando la luz verde de parte de los expertos para volver a la escuela. No podía hablar con Liss y Paula acerca de mi inoportuno remordimiento de conciencia en el momento de la travesura porque había demasiados oídos cerca. Debía esperar a que todo pasará.

Finalmente, el director tomó un megáfono y nos ordenó entrar de nuevo ya que los bomberos habían decidido que era una falsa alarma. Pasamos a nuestra clase a recoger todo y poder irnos cuando Julie pegó un grito en medio de todos.

-¡Fuiste tú! -me acusó.

¿Qué rayos?

-¡Tú escondiste mi mochila! ¡La desapareciste! -me acusó de nuevo.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Yo la había dejado en el mismo lugar donde estaba, intacta, hacía unos minutos atrás…

Mis primas me miraron confundidas.

\- Yo no la tomé-me defendí ante todos.

Esto se estaba poniendo extraño.

-Julie, ven aquí-la llamó la señora Thompson y entonces yo me reuní con mis primas de inmediato.

-Mía, eso no era parte del plan. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-Yo no la tomé. Ni tan siquiera reventé los huevos en ella. Están intactos en mi mochila. Cuando me fui, la mochila estaba justo dónde la había encontrado.

-Pero sólo tú quedaste aquí. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien más la haya tomado? -preguntó Liss.

-Chicas no había nadie cerca cuando me fui de aquí.

-Tal vez alguien la tomó cuando ingresamos a la escuela de nuevo. No antes…-dijo Paula.

-¿Pero quién ¿Quién detesta tanto a Julie como nosotras? ¿Quién pensaría en hacerle algo justo hoy y en este momento? -pregunté.

-No lo sé, que día más extraño ha sido hoy…-dijo Liss y entonces nos quedamos calladas porque el director ingresaba a la clase junto con Julie y la señora Thompson.

Todos los alumnos tomamos asiento mientras que los demás estudiantes ya habían salido de la escuela y se dirigían a sus casas.

-Si Samuel y Taylor están afuera esperándonos, estarán molestos de que duremos tanto-les dije.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto, tendrán que esperar-dijo Paula.

-Harán muchas preguntas sobre lo sucedido. Sólo nuestro grupo está retenido aquí adentro-dijo Liss.

No tener el control de la situación me ponía algo nerviosa. ¿Y si la persona que se robó la mochila me incriminaba de alguna forma?

-Estudiantes, nadie saldrá de aquí hoy, hasta no dar con la mochila de esta joven. Por favor, vacíen sus bolsos y abran sus casilleros. Revisaremos todo-dijo el director, quién se veía molesto.

-Señor director, yo empezaría con la alumna Mía Black. ¡Todo el tiempo me anda jugando bromas!

-Alumna Mc Cornick, la señorita Black es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Ella al igual que usted, estuvo todo el tiempo fuera de la institución mientras que los bomberos revisaban el área. Antes de eso, la señorita Thompson no notó nada extraño ni usted tampoco. Por favor, siéntese en silencio y espere a que revisemos.

Bien, eso lo decía todo. No tuve ni tan siquiera que defenderme por mí misma esta vez.

Julie me veía con ojos de odio y deseé que tuviese una razón para ello. Era mejor ser culpable y que te odiaran por una razón que ser inocente y que la gente creyera lo peor de ti.

Una vez que vieron que nadie tenía la mochila, nos dejaron salir. Las chicas y yo corrimos para toparnos con quien fuera que nos esperara. Resultaron ser los fastidiosos de siempre.

Julie Mc Cornick se vino detrás de nosotras pisándonos los talones. ¿Qué no pensaba en dejarnos en paz?

-¿Por qué duraron tanto? ¡Sólo ustedes faltaban en salir! ¿Mía? ¿Qué rayos pasó? -me preguntó Taylor.

A veces pensaba que a Ian le gustaba fastidiarnos a todos y que, por eso, al propio mandaba a estos dos como niñeras…

-¿Y qué demonios hacían aquí los bomberos? ¿Cuál de ustedes intentó quemar la escuela? -preguntó ahora Samuel.

-¡Tú eres la culpable, Mía Black! —me acusó Julie delante de mi hermano y todos los que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!

-¡Mía! -me regaño Taylor por maldecir.

-¡Si hubiese sido yo, te juro que ya hubieses encontrado tu mochila en llamas!

-¡Mía! -me regaño de nuevo. Maldición.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero tú la robaste. Esto no se quedará así-me amenazó Julie mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

-Por Dios Mía, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Hiciste algo?

-¡Tú también me acusas, Taylor!

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Sabes dónde está la mochila de esa niña?

-¡No!

-Taylor, creo que está diciendo la verdad. No sabe dónde está. Al parecer tu hermana no la robó-dijo Samuel por fin.

-Más le vale que sea así-dijo Taylor dejando ahí el tema y entonces empezamos a caminar todos de regreso a casa.

A la mitad del camino, nos despedimos de los demás, y en cuanto nos acercábamos a casa, podía escuchar a papá y a mamá discutir por algo. Taylor y yo nos volvimos a ver y empezamos a caminar en puntillas para acercarnos a la puerta y escuchar de lo que hablaban sin que ellos se percatasen de nosotros.

-¡Dios Santo Reneesme! ¿Tienes una IDEA de cómo me siento? ¡No volverás a salir de esta casa sin mí!

-Jacob, debes de tranquilizarte. No quiero ver un gran lobo en mi sala…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo qué paso? MALDITA SEA, NESSY… ¡Pude haberlas perdido a las dos! ¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?

\- El chico llegó sin que Alice pudiese verlo. Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala cuando hizo su entrada. Vestía como visten los de la guardia Vulturi..

-¡Esto está volviéndome LOCO, por Dios! ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué Alice no lo vio? ¿Va a regresar? ¡NECESITO RESPUESTAS!

-¡Cálmate! Estás empezando a alterarme a mí. No había visto nadie como él nunca. Si él hubiese querido, nos podría haber matado a todos, pero no era ese su objetivo. Quedamos paralizados en cuanto puso un pie en la casa, literalmente Jacob, nadie podía moverse de dónde estaba. Puede que sea un escudo y que por eso Alice no lo vio. Pero su don paralizante es aún más escalofriante. Podíamos escuchar, ver y sentir todo, pero no éramos los dueños de nuestros cuerpos. Quise correr dónde se encontraba Jade, pero no pude. Nadie pudo. Ella estaba durmiendo en el sofá, a plena vista, pero él ni tan siquiera le prestó atención. Parecía buscar algo o a alguien más. Fue una visita de lo más extraña. No dijo nada de parte de Aro ni de Cayo, pero sin duda era parte de la guardia.

-No volverás a ir a ningún lado sin mí, Reneesme. Lo digo en serio. No puedo perderte, simplemente no aceptaría vivir sin ti. ¿Lo comprendes? Tú eres absolutamente todo para mí. Necesito reunirme con los demás y ver qué está pasando. No salgas de la reserva hasta que entienda lo que sucede. ¿De acuerdo? Me reuniré también con Edward y Jasper para ver cómo podemos protegernos en caso de que regrese.

\- Mantendré la calma aquí en la reserva.

-¿Por qué carajo duran tanto los chicos en volver?

-Jacob, cariño, debes de tranquilizarte. La zona está asegurada al igual que la casa de mis padres. No podemos perder la calma.

-Ya están aquí—dijo mi padre y entonces Taylor y yo disimulamos lo más que pudimos y entramos como si nada pasara.

-Bebé, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? ¿Por qué llegaron los bomberos? -me preguntó mamá mientras mi padre me besaba en la frente.

-Por una falsa alarma y la verdad hoy fue un poco extraño. ¿Y ustedes?

-Tendremos una reunión en casa de Emily en una hora-dijo papá sin más.

Taylor y yo ya sabíamos más o menos acerca de qué.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, Mía… Tu prima Samantha llamó hace como una hora. Creo que necesitaba venir a recoger o a darte algo. No lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué no la llamas?

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

Subí a mi habitación y dejé por un momento el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía alrededor de mis padres. Todo en la reserva seguía igual, pero se acercaba o se había acercado, un peligro inminente.

Tomé el teléfono y enseguida llamé a Sammy. Tía Claire, fue la que contestó el teléfono y me dijo que en diez minutos llegaría con Samantha para entregarme unos libros que había dejado yo botados. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero no la contradije. Esperé a que llegaran para ver de qué se trataba todo…

En cuanto pusieron un pie en la casa, mi tía Claire se quedó hablando con mis padres acerca de la reunión que tendrían en la casa de tía Emily, y Sammy y yo subimos rápidamente a mi habitación. Sammy, me veía con cierto pesar. ¿Sabría ya lo qué estaba sucediendo? ¿El peligro que acechaba?

-Mía, te traje los libros que dejaste olvidados.

-¿Cuáles libros? ¿Dónde los dejé? -pregunté confundida.

-Míralos por tu misma—me dijo, y entonces abrió su mochila y de ella sacó tres libros y me los pasó.

Dios Santo. Los libros estaban etiquetados con el nombre de Julie Mc Cornick… Sammy enseguida me hizo la señal de silencio.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Cómo? -le susurré con sorpresa.

En vez de responder, sacó de su mochila la mochila azul de Julie, hecha un bodoque.

Habíamos creado un monstruo.

-No puedo explicarte aquí, pero no lo hice sola. Me ayudaron—me susurró.

¿Qué? ¿Cuánta gente estaba involucrada?

Esto no terminaría bien…

Saqué un lápiz y un cuaderno y empecé a escribir como loca las preguntas que venían a mi mente…

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Quiénes saben?

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

A lo que ella me escribió…

Lo hice porque se dio la oportunidad. Cuando regresábamos a clases después de que se fueron los bomberos, mi grupo fue el primero. Cuando pasamos por tu aula, vi que estaba abierta y que todas las mochilas se encontraban ahí. Días antes les había contado a mis amigas Pam y Mary que habías estado en líos por culpa de Julie y que yo la detestaba a ella tanto como tú. Le dije rápidamente a ellas que podíamos hacerle una maldad y estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarme. Entramos a tu aula sin que nadie nos viera y sacamos la fea mochila azul entre las tres. Estaba segura de que era la de Julie. Cuando llegamos a la clase mis dos amigas sacaron mi mochila oculta dentro de la de una de ellas y yo las esperé afuera con la de Julie. La profesora ni tan siquiera lo notó. Ahora no sé qué hacer con ella. Por eso vine…

¿Así de simple lo había hecho? No podía ser…

Y yo que pensaba que ella era una niña inocente…

Tu mente siniestra me da escalofríos…-le escribí.

-¿Vas a ayudarme? -me preguntó ahora en voz muy baja.

-Tú sabes que sí. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

Increíble. Me estaba incriminando yo sola en el asunto. Pero no tenía opción. Samantha había aprendido eso de nosotras, quienes siempre estábamos planeando travesuras. ¿Cómo podría dejar que se cayera sola en esto? Mis tíos la matarían.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —me escribió.

Afirmé con mi cabeza.

¿Tú activaste la alarma hoy en la escuela? —escribió.

A eso me refería con que yo era siempre un mal ejemplo para ella.

Sí, pero fue una estupidez y me arrepiento-le respondí.

Ella rio por lo bajo.

-Sabía que habías sido tú…-me susurró.

-A partir de hoy, dejaré de hacer tantas tonterías, no pensé que alguien estuviese aprendiendo de ellas—le susurré también.

Tomé los libros de Julie y su mochila y las guardé en la mía. Ya pensaría cómo haría para salir de este lío en el que, por primera vez, no había planeado yo en meterme.

-¿No te pesa la conciencia ni un poquito? -pregunté.

\- Creo que es más el miedo por ser descubierta lo que me hizo venir-confesó con sinceridad.

De verdad que esta familia pecaba de falta de conciencia.

-Mía, Samantha-gritó mamá.

-Seguro ya hay que irnos-le dije

-¿Irnos dónde? -preguntó.

-A la casa de tía Emily. Hoy será una larga noche. Andando-le respondí.

Ambas bajamos las gradas y nos pusimos en marcha junto con los demás.

Esto era bueno; en parte; porque vería a Liss y a Paula y juntas planearíamos cómo devolverle a Julie todo sin que nadie se diese cuenta o cómo deshacernos de todo, lo que fuera más fácil.

Aunque suene extraño, yo quería mantener mi inocencia en este delito, aunque fuese tan sólo por esta vez. Claramente, no sería ya así, y la prueba de ello, era que la mochila de Julie ya estaba en mis manos.

Al llegar donde tía, los lobos estaban en la entrada de la casa. Mi hermano mayor también estaba ahí y era un gran lobo cobrizo, muy parecido a mi padre. Su tamaño era bastante intimidante, pero no alcanzaba la altura de mi padre.

-Todos los lobos están aquí-dijo Sammy algo sorprendida.

Costaba verlos a todos reunidos en esa forma y tan cerca de nosotras. La mayoría del tiempo, ellos estaban haciendo sus deberes y cazando vampiros, por lo que guardaban distancia con nosotras. Al ver a Ian, tuve ganas de salir corriendo y acariciarlo, como si fuera un gran lobo de peluche, pero por supuesto que no me lo permitiría. No delante de la manada al menos, después de todo, él era el próximo líder y los demás lo respetaban. Hasta le temían, diría yo. Por supuesto, que yo también lo respetaba, pero no le temía. Era mi hermano mayor, el que siempre cuidaba de mí. ¿Por qué habría de temerle?

Las ganas de correr y acariciarlo estaban ganándome.

-¿Papá? ¿Puedo acariciar a Ian?

El gran lobo cobrizo bufó.

-Claro que puedes ir y acariciarlo, bebé.

Hecho. El permiso estaba dado. Ahora Ian tendría que aguantarse.

-Si lo molestas, seguirá mandando a Taylor y Samuel a recogerlas-me recordó mamá.

Tenía razón, como siempre…

Sammy y yo pasamos al lado de él y entonces no me aguanté. Me guindé del cuello de ese lobo como si no hubiese un mañana. Se sentía tan suave…

Se dejó abrazar tiernamente por unos segundos, pero después escuché un gruñido de su parte y entonces me aparté con una sonrisilla en mis labios. De todas formas, sabía que me seguiría mandando a Taylor de niñera, así que había valido la pena darle un buen apretón delante de todos.

-Sí que eres un fastidio, monstruo-me dijo Taylor, quién ya suponía también que seguiría siendo mi niñera por un buen tiempo.

Mamá, Jade y yo entramos a la casa mientras que mi padre y Taylor se quedaron con los lobos fuera de la casa. Mi madre buscó a tía Emily, quien sufría de unos achaques horribles, mientras que yo subía las gradas para encontrarme con mis primas. Jade me seguía, como si de mí dependiese toda su diversión.

-Jade, quédate con mamá—le dije.

-¡No! Quiero estar contigo.

-No puedes venir conmigo-le respondí.

Tenía que planear lo de Julie…

-Le diré a mamá que me estás tratando mal y te meteré en problemas con papá también.

Sí que era manipuladora.

-Tengo que hablar algo importante con Liss y Paula.

-Tú hablas y yo veo tele.

-De acuerdo. Ve abajo a ver tele—le dije.

-No, la veré a la par tuya-me dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-Jade, sí que a veces te pones difícil.

\- No me iré—me dijo cruzándose de brazos y entrando al cuarto donde estaban mis primas. Si la sacaba arrastrada pegaría gritos y definitivamente me metería en problemas.

Bien, esta batalla la había perdido. No había otro lugar dónde pudiese hablar con ellas y tampoco había tiempo para planear las cosas otro día. Cuanto más tiempo yo tuviese las cosas de Julie, más riesgo corría de ser descubierta de un delito que yo no había cometido. Tendría que hablarlo con Jade adentro y esperar que les pusiese atención a sus fábulas y no a mis planes.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora? -me preguntó Liss.

-Lo mismo de siempre—le dije refiriéndome a los vampiros.

-Parece algo más serio que lo mismo de siempre-me dijo Paula.

-Les daré detalles mañana. Sólo les diré que la reserva está segura al igual que Foks. Sea lo que sea que haya venido ya se fue —les dije, y entonces entendieron que no podíamos hablar más del asunto con Jade ahí.

En ese momento, Sammy entró a la habitación.

-Mía, ¿ya pensaste que hacer con la mochila? -me preguntó en voz muy baja.

Mis primas me miraron confundidas de nuevo y Jade alzó su mirada.

-Dijiste que no la tenías-me dijo Liss extrañada.

Jade entonces siguió mirando fábulas.

Esto se estaba tornando peligroso.

-Giros del destino…-respondí.

-Explícate-me dijo Paula.

-Resulta que una persona que está en este lugar, tomó la mochila azul y me la llevó a mi casa esta tarde y ahora está en mis manos.

-¿Dónde la encontraste, Sammy? -preguntó Liss.

-No me la encontré exactamente-dijo Samantha avergonzada.

-La tomó en cuanto entramos a la escuela después que se fueron los bomberos y la ayudaron a sacarla-dije.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Paula.

-¿Y si la gente que te ayudó, te delata? -preguntó Liss.

-Ellas no dirán nada-contestó Samantha con toda seguridad.

-No sé cómo lo hiciste ni por qué. Y creo que no quiero saberlo-dijo Paula.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Mía? -preguntó Paula.

-Devolverla o deshacernos de ella.

-¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos de ella si todo el tiempo estamos vigiladas? -preguntó Paula.

-Entonces lo más fácil es devolverla. La escuela es el lugar dónde no nos pueden vigilar. Al menos no nuestros hermanos-dije.

Miré a Jade de nuevo, quién parecía estar concentrada viendo fábulas.

-Esto debería ser fácil. Mañana llevaré todo en mi mochila y cuando esté a solas dejaré todo lo de Julie en algún lugar de la escuela, cuando nadie esté viendo.

-Ahora Julie anda detrás de nosotras todo el tiempo. Ella cree que tienes que ver en algo con todo esto—dijo Liss.

-Pues entonces lo dejaré en algún sanitario. Ahí no puede entrar conmigo.

-Si vas a entrar con un bulto a un sanitario, tiene que ser en la mañana, apenas entremos a clases. Sino, será demasiado sospechoso-dijo Paula.

-Mañana te esperaremos en la entrada de la escuela y te escoltaremos. Tal vez si Julie nos ve a las tres juntas, lo pensará más en seguirnos hasta los baños-dijo Liss.

-De acuerdo—dije decidida.

-Mía, ¿quién es Julie? -preguntó Jade.

-Ah, es una amiga de la escuela-le mentí.

-¿Por qué vas a poner la mochila de ella en el baño? Se va a ensuciar…

 _Genial…_

 _-_ Bueno, verás, la pondré ahí porque ella me pidió que jugáramos a esconder la mochila en recreo y en el baño le costará más encontrarla.

Mi respuesta pareció convencerla un poco. Sabía que era mala idea hablar de esto con ella presente. Sólo esperaba que el asunto lo olvidara pronto y se concentrara en sus cosas.

-Creo que iré por algo de comer abajo, esta noticia acabó con mis energías-dijo Liss, y entonces todas bajamos.

Cuando entramos en la cocina, Mike Ulley se encontraba allí.

Con todo el enredo de la escuela, había olvidado por un momento a ese chico. Cuando lo miré, sentí que me ruboricé al instante. Para mi desdicha, mi madre se encontraba en la cocina también y me observaba. ¿Habría notado mi vergüenza?

-¿Tienen hambre, chicas? -preguntó tía Emily, y nos preparó unas tostadas.

Mike me sonrió al pasar a mi lado y salió de la cocina. Mi corazón se fue detrás suyo.

En ese momento, Taylor entró dónde estábamos.

-Mamá, ya me voy a casa-dijo.

-¿Tu padre terminó ya la reunión? -preguntó ella.

-No hay mucho que decir, ¿o sí?

-Tu padre siempre tiene algo qué decir.

-Mamá, creo que le toca más a los Cullen que a la manada en este asunto-dijo él.

-Supongo que sí. Está bien. Ve a casa, nosotros pronto llegaremos.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó. Taylor últimamente siempre andaba de malas.

Y lo peor, siempre se movía con toda libertad. Cosa que yo no podía hacer. Eso me irritaba la mayoría del tiempo., más que su mal carácter.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir yo también? -intenté.

-No.

Ya sabía…

Pero en ese momento, mi padre entró a la cocina junto con mi tío Paul.

-Bueno, Emily, supongo que llegó la hora de comer-dijo tío.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo mi padre algo ansioso.

Mamá lo miró algo extrañada.

-¿No comerán nada? Ya casi está listo-dijo mi tía Emily.

-Eres lo máximo Emily, pero hoy pasaremos. Creo que las niñas están cansadas.

¿Era eso verdad?

-Bueno, de acuerdo. De todas formas, nos veremos muy pronto-se despidió tía.

Nos despedimos y salimos de la casa. Ya los lobos no se veían por ningún lado.

-Mía, quiero que en estos días no molestes a Taylor ni lo hagas enfadar. ¿De acuerdo? -me advirtió, papá.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo con él? -pregunté preocupada de inmediato.

-No da muchas señales de que pronto se convertirá, pero por si acaso quiero que no lo hagas enfadar. No me gustaría que se transformara y tú estuvieras cerca. No quiero que nada pase sino estoy yo ahí. Ignóralo si te molesta. ¿Entendido? Sé consciente de lo importante de esta situación.

Oh Dios Taylor.

-Entendido, seré consciente.

-Esa es mi chica.

Llegamos a la casa y preparé todo para el día que me esperaba mañana. Puse la cabeza sobre la almohada y ahí quedé.

A la mañana siguiente, me dispuse a cargar con las cosas de Julie y las mías. Mi mochila se veía inmensamente grande, así que tuve que sacar algunos de mis libros que necesitaría y que de seguro la profesora revisaría y llevar sólo la ropa de gimnasia y lo de esa mocosa. Todo lo que me tenía que sacrificar para que mi consciencia me dejara tranquila. Cómo costaba hacer lo correcto, y mucho más cuando era uno mismo el que salía perjudicado.

Bajé a desayunar para encontrarme con Ian, quién se veía agotado.

-¿Y mamá y papá? -pregunté.

-Se fueron muy temprano dónde los Cullen. Papá quería saber todo lo que había pasado ayer—me dijo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó ayer?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte por el día de hoy. Lo sabrás cuando las cosas se aclaren un poco más, Por el momento todo está algo confuso.

Gruñí por lo bajo mientras comía mi desayuno. Una vez lista, nos pusimos en marcha camino a la escuela.

-Dame la mochila, yo la llevo. Se ve pesada-me dijo.

-Así la cargo todos los días—le respondí.

-¿Tienes hoy entrenamiento? —preguntó.

-Sí.

-Llevas ropa. Por eso se ve más pesada. Dámela y te la cargo.

-Te ves algo cansado, así que yo la llevaré.

-Ay por favor Mía, una mochila no es nada.

Ante su insistencia, me la quité y se la di. Siempre y cuando no decidiera parar y revisarla, todo estaba bien. Y eso no pasaría, ¿por qué habría de hacer algo así?, ¿no?

Al acercarnos, Paula y Liss me esperaban en el portón. Sus caras mostraban ansiedad.

Ambos las saludamos al verlas.

-Muy bien chicas, que tengan un lindo y pórtense bien—nos dijo Ian mientras me entregaba la mochila.

En ese momento, Julie se acercó a nosotras. Aquí íbamos.

-Mis padres vendrán a hablar hoy y será mejor que mis cosas aparezcan.

La ignoré mientras Ian me veía fijamente. Julie siguió caminando y se apartó.

-Hasta luego-se despidieron las chicas de él mientras nuestras miradas seguían conectadas.

¿Por qué carajo me costaba tanto ocultarle cosas a mi hermano? Era como si él pudiese entrar en mi mente y sacar todo a la luz. ¿Qué rayos? ¡Yo no era un lobo!

Tenía que apresurarme y concretar el plan. El timbre ya casi iba a ón.

-Espero por tu bien que no estés metida en problemas con esa chica, Mía. Sería una pena si descubro que te robaste algo.

-Al parecer, esa chica hace que la gente crea todas sus calumnias—me defendí.

-Sé muy bien, quién es mi hermana, Mía. Así que no me vengas con esas cosas.

-Está bien, piensa lo que quieras. Ya tengo que entrar-dije enfadada y le di la espalda.

Mis hermanos me tenían el ojo puesto como halcones. Que difícil era esta familia. No podía esperar el momento en el que Jade creciera y se metiera en líos. Así desviaría el foco de atención.

Me apresuré a llegar al baño escoltada por mis primas. Cuando traté de abrir la puerta, no pude, se encontraba con llave. En ese momento, el timbré sonó sellando mi destino.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó Paula.

-Plan B-dije.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó Liss.

-Todavía no lo sé-respondí.

Corrimos a la clase y llegamos tarde. El profesor de música nos regañó por la tardía. Después, nos pidió que sacáramos el pentagrama. Yo por supuesto, no lo había echado en mi mochila. Pasé toda la lección en detención viendo para el techo. _Fenomenal_

Cuando las clases de música acabaron, seguían las de Matemáticas con la queridísima profesora guía, la señora Thompson.

-Muy bien muchachos, pasaré revisando los ejercicios que hicimos la vez pasada. Saquen sus libros.

Claramente, yo tampoco tenía mi libro de matemáticas, sólo tenía el de Julie y sus demás libros en mi mochila. Esto no pintaba bien.

-¿Mía Black? ¿Trajiste el libro? —me preguntó la profe.

-Ah…no señora—respondí.

-Por favor, saca entonces tu cuaderno de comunicaciones. Mandaré un recado a tus padres.

-Me temo que no lo ando tampoco-respondí con pesar.

-Eso equivale a una boleta entonces de 7 puntos. Falta leve-me dijo.

Me hizo la boleta y al acercarse a mí, miró mi mochila.

-¿Qué tanto traes en esa mochila entonces si no son los libros? -preguntó.

Sentí las manos que empezaron a sudarme frío. ¿Por qué siempre se complicaba todo? ¿Qué le respondía?

Esto era un mar de mentiras. Todo por mi bendita conciencia. Hubiese sido más fácil esconder los libros en mi casa e irlos desapareciendo todos poco a poco, o en el peor de los casos, dejar que Sammy sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no, aquí estaba yo, con el agua hasta el cuello por culpa de mi conciencia que no me dejaba estar en paz. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto dominio de mí?

Al carajo todo. Ya estaba harta.

-Son libros, pero no los míos-respondí y entonces pasaron varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

La señora Thompson sospechó a lo que me refería. Mis primas hicieron cara de sufrir un infarto y Julie se levantó de su asiento como un resorte.

Esto se pondría feo.

-¿A qué se refiere alumna con que no son suyos? -preguntó en tono de enfado.

-Me refiero a que los libros que tengo aquí son los de Julie.

Toda la clase hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

-¡Mía Black! ¿Por qué tiene usted los libros de la alumna? ¡Explíquese ahora mismo! Esto podría terminar en una expulsión.

-Señora Thompson, los libros están intactos. Usted misma puede revisar que es así—dije en mi defensa.

\- ¿Fue esto una broma de mal gusto, entonces?

-Algo así-respondí.

-Mía, no los robó-dijo Liss en mi defensa.

-Estuvimos con ella todo el tiempo y sabemos que ella no fue. Usted misma revisó las cosas de ella ayer y no tenía nada. Ella es inocente-dijo Paula enfadada. Nunca antes la había visto así.

-¿Quién lo hizo entonces? ¿Cómo llegó a tus manos? -preguntó.

No se oía ni una mosca.

-Fui yo-dijo Annie, poniéndose de pie.

Toda la clase la volvimos a ver. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Annie tú? —preguntó la profesora.

-¿Tú? —preguntó Julie.

-Sí, fui yo. Yo tomé la mochila de Julie e incriminé a Mía. Saqué todas las cosas de su bulto y metí las de Julie durante las clases de música mientras Mía estuvo en detención.

-¿Es esto cierto, Mía? —preguntó la señora.

-Sólo sé que las cosas de Julie están en mi mochila-respondí confundida.

-Bien, entonces Annie, ven por aquí. Explicarás cuándo y cómo robaste las cosas de tu supuesta amiga y dirás por qué quisiste meter a Mía en todo esto, jovencita-le dijo mientras salían del salón.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-¡No puedo creer esto, dame mis cosas! -me gritó Julie.

Me puse de pie, tomé mi mochila y le tiré todos sus libros al suelo. Estuve a punto de pateárselos y majarlos ahí mismo.

-¡No sé por qué Annie dijo que había sido ella cuando sé bien que jamás me haría algo así! Todo es tu culpa, Mía-gritó de nuevo.

Yo seguía sin entender qué pasaba.

La señora Thompson regresó a la clase y continuamos con la lección. Annie no regresó más a la clase. Supimos que la habían suspendido por dos días. Esta era su primera vez en meterse en un lío.

Al final de clases,después de gimnasia, me topé a Annie sentada en unos escalones, esperando que su madre saliera de la oficina del director. Me acerqué a ella sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le pregunté.

-Porque sé que tú no los robaste.

-Tampoco tú—le dije.

-No quería que te expulsaran-me dijo.

La miré extrañada. Siempre nos habíamos llevado mal, ¿porque evitaría algo así?

-Creo que no entiendo-dije con sinceridad.

-¿Sabes lo feliz que está mi hermana? Gracias a que conoció a Mike Ulley, no se irá de aquí más. Ya no la extrañaré y eso me hace muy feliz.

Me quedé mirándola sin decir nada.

-Cuando lo conocí, me preguntó mi edad y después preguntó si te conocía. Mike dijo que eras como una hermanita para él. Así que pensé que ahora somos familia, y los miembros de la familia se cuidan entre sí.

¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Vaya, sí que tenía cosas que aprender…

-Tendrás problemas en casa por esa suspensión-le recordé.

-A ti te hubiese ido peor. Créeme que sobreviviré-me dijo.

Sonreí. Jamás imaginé este inesperado cambio.

-Bien, debo irme. Mi hermano me espera—le dije.

-Nos vemos en unos días-se despidió.

Salí e Ian me esperaba. Cuando llegué le tiré mi mochila encima.

-¿Qué hiciste con todos tus libros? -me preguntó al alzar el bulto.

-En el locker—contesté automáticamente.

La mentira era algo en lo que debía trabajar realmente duro, pero al menos, hoy había avanzado en algo. Me había importado tener algo que antes no…

Conciencia.

 **Quiero dar muchas gracias a las personas que están siguiendo la historia y también a las que la marcaron como su favorita. Y un millón de gracias a la primera persona Marilu que me dejó un review. Todos ustedes me hacen sumamente feliz! Próximo capítulo vendrá pronto!**

 **Love, Becks**


	8. Chapter 8- Eventos Desafortunados

**Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello.**

 **Saludos!**

Capítulo 8

Eventos desafortunados

El día de la fogata por fin llegó. Tal vez por eso eran las 4 de la mañana y yo ya estaba despierta y dando vueltas en mi cama. Pensaba en las sorpresas que nos traería la noche. No había forma alguna de que algo mágico no pasara hoy. Siempre que nos reuníamos todos, algo pasaba.

Además, después de lo sucedido con Annie, podía esperar cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. Mucho más un día como hoy.

A pesar de la emoción que sentía, también me preocupaba un asunto que tenía en mi mente dando vueltas…La aparición del vampiro en casa de mis abuelos. Lo que más me asustaba era que ellos ni tan siquiera lo vieron llegar. ¿Quién era y qué tanto poder tenía? ¿Qué quería? Necesitaba visitar a mis abuelos Cullen y saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, ya que mis padres ni tan siquiera pensaban en tocarnos el tema, al parecer. ¿Por qué siempre se tardaban tanto en decirnos las cosas? Que maña la de esconder lo realmente importante…

Me levanté de una vez y bajé a preparar el desayuno. Eso sorprendería a mis padres y los pondría de un mejor humor. Últimamente, papá pasaba preocupado y algo enojado. Si te atravesabas mucho en el camino terminabas con un regaño injusto o una mirada severa, así que por estos días mejor lo evitaba un poquito. Mamá, por otro lado, también se le veía muy seria. Sinceramente, algo muy malo debía estar pasando para que mis padres se mostrasen así, y eso era lo que debía averiguar.

Empecé a preparar el desayuno cuando mi hermano Ian entró. Se le veía más cansado que de costumbre, lo que me dio pesar.

\- ¿Ian, quieres que te prepare algo? —le pregunté.

No hubo respuesta alguna, lo cual me hizo mirarlo. Ian tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se apoyaba de pie contra el refrigerador. Parecía estar profundamente dormido, ahí de pie…

-¿Ian? —susurré mientras me acerqué a él, y entonces escuché unos ¿ronquidos?

¿Pero quién rayos podía dormir de pie?

Lo dejé ahí quedito y seguí con el desayuno. Cuando me dispuse a echar los huevos y el tocino en el sartén, escuché un golpe seco detrás de mí que me hizo saltar. Mi hermano había caído al suelo.

-¡Ian! —le grité asustada y me tiré encima de él.

No se levantó para nada, ni tan siquiera se movió, ni tampoco dejó de roncar.

Sonreí enseguida. El pobre estaba exhausto.

-¿Tu hermano otra vez en el piso de la cocina? -dijo mi madre con pesar. Odiaba ver a Ian tan cansado siempre.

-¿Crees que debamos despertarlo? -le pregunté mientras ella me besaba dándome los buenos días.

-No imposible. Nada lo despierta una vez que se duerme. Tu padre empezará a patrullar en las tardes para que Ian descanse más.

-¿Papá?

-Así es.

Amaba ver a mi padre convertido en lobo. Era simplemente impresionante e intimidante. Era un lobo cobrizo hermoso y grande, muy muy grande. La mayoría del tiempo, papá y mis tíos ya casi no se transformaban, a menos de que hubiese un gran peligro cerca.

-¿Y eso que estés levantada tan temprano? -preguntó mamá.

-Emocionada por lo de esta noche. ¿Mamá?

-Sí, cariño…

-¿Podemos ir a visitar a los abuelos Cullen?

-Mmm bueno, no sé. Como te dije, tu padre empieza a patrullar hoy en la tarde. Y no creo que le guste que vayamos solas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada cariño, es sólo que tu padre a veces se pone un poco paranoico. La casa de tus abuelos es un lugar seguro.

-Si no pasa nada, ¿entonces podemos ir?

Mamá me sonrió y me cerró un ojo. Eso significaba que nos escaparíamos e iríamos cuando mi padre estuviese ocupado con la manada. Perfecto.

-Mamá, no quiero comer lo que haya hecho Mía, cocina horrible-dijo la odiosa de Jade acercándose a nosotras con el pelo hecho una maraña.

-Oh mi amor, no seas cruel con tu hermana, que lo ha preparado con mucho cariño. Siéntate y prueba.

-Huele bien-dijo Taylor uniéndose con nosotros y saltándose a Ian, quién seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Tu hermana hoy preparó el desayuno-dijo mamá orgullosa de mí.

-Sí y yo no quiero probarlo-insistió Jade.

La ignoré.

-Pues come y calla enana. No seas malagradecida—le dijo Taylor defendiéndome, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Creo que una jovencita aquí, está pidiendo a gritos un castigo-dijo mi padre entrando a la cocina y mirando severamente a mi hermana.

Últimamente, se lo estaba buscando.

-Yo quiero bastante de lo que has hecho, bebé—me dijo papá mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

Jade se sentó de malas y empezó a comer lo que tenía en el plato frente a ella. Quise sacarle la lengua, pero no pasaría desapercibida por mi padre. Así que me aguanté las ganas, no quería ser yo la que saliera castigada.

Cuando terminamos de comer, papá se acercó a Ian y trató de despertarle sin éxito alguno. Salimos de la cocina y lo dejamos descansar ahí en paz.

-¿Mamá qué haremos hoy? -preguntó Jade.

-Bueno, hoy en la noche tendremos una fogata. ¿Te emociona?

-Sí, ¿pero ¿qué haremos durante el día? Prometiste que me llevarías a la playa.

-Cariño, el día está muy soleado hoy-le dijo mi madre en forma de disculpa.

-Yo te llevaré princesa-le dijo papá.

Sentí una punzada de celos al instante. Yo nunca pasaba tiempo a solas con mi padre. Sin embargo, no reclamé nada. Necesitaba ir a casa de mis abuelos, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Bebé, tú también puedes venir si quieres—me dijo papá.

-En otra ocasión. Hoy quiero estar sólo con mamá-le dije.

Mi padre alzó las cejas sorprendido. No se esperaba que su preciada bebé no lo escogiera a él. Toma eso.

-Bien, entonces vamos a alistarte—le dijo a Jade tomándola en sus brazos.

Yo también me fui a alistar y cuando papá se fue con Jade, mamá decidió que ese era el mejor momento para ir a casa de mis abuelos.

-No le diremos a tu padre que salimos de la reserva. Será un secreto entre nosotras.

-Pero los lobos nos verán.

-Los lobos están en la playa o descansando. Esta es la mejor hora para salir de la reserva-me dijo.

Mi madre se las sabía todas. De ahí lo había heredado yo.

En diez minutos llegamos a la casa de mis bisabuelos. Mis abuelos jugaban una partida de ajedrez en dónde claramente mi abuela Bella iba perdiendo. Tía Alice estaba sentada frente al computador viendo tiendas de ropa en línea con tío Jasper a su lado. Tío Emmet y Rosalie no estaban en la casa. Supuestamente, estaban en la ciudad de Port Angeles. Mi bisabuelo Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá viendo las noticias. Todo parecía estar en calma.

Abracé a mi tía Alice por detrás.

-Llegas justo a tiempo—me dijo.

-¿Justo a tiempo para qué? -le pregunté.

-Justo a tiempo para que veas esta linda colección de ropa—me respondió.

Sí, era de imaginarse. Tía Alice no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ropa, moda y accesorios.

-Tenemos que hablar. Vamos de cacería-le dijo abuelo Edward a mi madre, y entonces se perdieron de nuestra vista.

-Ven, siéntate y escoge—me insistió tía Alice.

-Lo haré con una condición. Primero quiero saber algo-le dije.

Tío Jasper me miró sospechosamente.

-Siento mucha ansiedad en ti, Mía Black-me dijo.

-Sí, lo estoy tío Jasper. Mamá y papá han estado preocupados estos días. De hecho, nos escapamos y vinimos sin que papá supiera. Por alguna razón, no quiere que salgamos de la reserva. Taylor y yo medio escuchamos una conversación...

-¿Ya sabes acerca de la visita? —me preguntó mi bis Carlisle y luego suspiró.

-Algo, pero quiero que ustedes me digan lo que está pasando.

-Tu padre tiene razón al no dejarte venir aquí. Bella.

-Pero este es un lugar seguro, abuela. Ustedes son muchos y sólo vino un vampiro-razoné.

-Uno con un don muy fuerte. Carlisle.

-No creo que sea buena idea contarle lo que pasó. Esme.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, ella lo conocerá algún día. Alice.

-Alice, no sigas. Carlisle.

-Carlisle, si bien fue algo confuso, Mía también estaba en la visión. Pasará. Alice.

-¿Cuál visión? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué quiere? -pregunté.

-Creo que no ganaremos nada con esconderle las sabemos quién es, pero creemos que está con los Vulturi. Carlisle.

-Vestía como ellos, pero no dijo nada acerca de ellos. De hecho, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Jasper.

-Sólo entró a la casa y observó. No lo vi llegar, ni tuve una visión con él, hasta que estuvo aquí. No hemos recibido carta alguna de los Vulturi que oficialice la visita. Alice.

-¿Es un escudo como abuela Bella?

-Probablemente, pero, además, tiene otras habilidades. Bella.

-¿Cuáles? -pregunté.

-Cuando entró a la casa, nadie pudo moverse. Yo no pude activar mi escudo, Edward no pudo leer su mente. Jasper no pudo percibir sus emociones. Estábamos paralizados. No éramos dueños de nuestros cuerpos ni de nuestras habilidades. Él bajo todas las defensas que teníamos. Fue escalofriante. Bella.

-Y además, es un vampiro muy diferente a todos. No es pálido como nosotros, ni tiene los ojos rojos como los Vulturi. Es un misterio. Sus ojos son grises y parece humano. Nunca hemos visto algo como él. Carlisle.

-Y atractivo, sumamente atractivo. Alice.

-No puedo creer que dijeras eso-dijo tío Jasper mirando a tía Alice.

-No tienes nada que celar de ese niño, tal vez sólo su habilidad-le dijo ella con sonrisa coqueta.

Sí que era un caso.

-El punto es que estuvimos completamente indefensos. Y por eso tus padres están preocupados. No sabemos que busca, ni cuándo exactamente podrá aparecerse de nuevo por acá. Nos tiene en la incertidumbre y en la sorpresa. Carlisle.

-Pero me atrevería a decir que lucía decepcionado-dijo mi abuelo Edward al entrar con mi madre. Ésta me veía con mala cara.

-¿Mía Black, para eso querías venir? ¿Cuándo te enteraste de algo?

-Mamá, lo siento, pero yo también estoy preocupada. Papá prometió contarme todo lo que pasara y no ha sido así. Escuché un día una discusión entre ustedes.

-Tu padre no sabe muchas cosas todavía. Nadie lo sabe. Tus tíos Emmet y Rosalie están tratando de averiguar algo.

-¿Estamos todos en peligro? ¿Quiere ser el líder de este clan? ¿Piensa matarnos? -pregunté algo histérica.

-Hey, hey, tranquila. Estás a punto de un ataque de ansiedad, Mía. No tienes que temer. Si nos hubiese querido hacer daño, ya estaríamos muertos. Su objetivo no era matarnos, sino que parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien. Jasper.

-A mí me parece que este chico está solo y que no es otro títere de Aro. Tal vez busca unirse a algún clan o familia. Alice.

El corazón se me aceleró y un nerviosismo me recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Tía Alice cómo fue que me viste cerca de él en una visión? -pregunté confundida y temerosa.

-Mía, por Dios, estoy tentada a contarle todo lo que ocurrió a tu padre y tomar un avión y alejarte de aquí—dijo mamá.

-De nada servirá. Tratando de evitar el destino es como nos encaminamos a él. Él vendrá de nuevo en un día con mucha nieve y Mía lo conocerá. No sé porque me permitió tener la visión cuando nos visitó y no me bloqueó, pero quería que lo supiéramos. Quería que yo viera su decisión de volver aquí. Alice.

¿Por qué yo habría de conocer una figura tan intimidante y peligrosa como él? ¿Por qué quería regresar? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué peligro corría mi familia Cullen y la manada?

-Pero Mía, no debes de preocuparte por nada. Tú eres la que está más a salvo. Alice

-¿Por qué dices que yo soy la que está más a salvo? -pregunté.

-Bueno, tienes a tu familia de lobos y también a nosotros. No dejaremos que pase nada. Tus tíos ya están averiguando quién es y qué busca-me dijo tío Jasper bien seguro de lo que decía, sin dejar contestar a tía Alice.

-¿Qué más pasaba en la visión? -pregunté.

-Es suficiente Mía, ya debemos de volver. Tu padre llegará y no nos encontrará-dijo mamá sin dejarme hablar más del asunto.

¿Acaso ocultaban algo?

-Sólo se sabe que aparecerá de nuevo en Forks y que lo conocerás, Mía. No hay nada oculto, no hay nada más que decir-dijo mi abuelo Edward respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

-Mía, andando—me dijo mi madre con insistencia.

-Pero mamá, acabamos de llegar.

-Sí y ya debemos de volver. Era una visita rápida. Andando, ahora.

Me despedí de todos y salí con ella de vuelta a la reserva. Ninguna dijo nada en el camino.

Cuando llegamos, Ian estaba dormido ahora en el sofá, y en el otro sillón, mi padre veía la televisión. Nos miró de una forma severa en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro.

-¿Dónde estaban? -preguntó serio.

-Buscándolos a ustedes por la reserva—contesté de inmediato sin pensar que mi madre lo más seguro es que le dijera la verdad.

Para mi sorpresa, no fue así.

-Así es, estaban durando mucho así que salimos a buscarlos. Debimos desencontrarnos…

-¿En carro? —insistió mi padre.

-Cariño, hoy es un día muy soleado y sabes que no soporto el Sol.

-¿Entonces no estaban donde los Cullen? -preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

O estaba creyéndonos o no creía capaz a mi madre de mentirle.

-No, me dijiste que no fuera sin ti, así que no pienso hacerlo-contestó ella con toda naturalidad.

De ahí había sacado yo la parte mentirosa de mi personalidad. Mamá era innata.

Mi padre se levantó del sofá y la besó con pasión. Esa fue mi señal de retirada.

Subí a mi habitación para encontrarme a Jade en ella. Estaba recostada en mi cama viendo algo con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté.

-Nada-me contestó y de inmediato escondió lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -le pregunté extrañada.

Jade nunca me escondía nada, o al menos eso pensaba yo. Compartía conmigo todos sus libros de cuentos para que se los leyera o juguetes para que jugara con ella. Nunca me escondía nada ni mezquinaba nada. Más bien, siempre me insistía que jugara con ella. Esta era una actitud extraña.

Traté de no prestarle atención hasta que mi pequeña hermanita se levantó de la cama y reconocí lo que trataba de esconder en sus manos.

-¡Alto ahí! -le grité.

Pero en vez de detenerse, salió corriendo.

Salí detrás de ella. No llegaría lejos.

-¡Jade eso no es tuyo! -le dije arrebatándole de sus manos mi diario, mi librito íntimo dónde yo apuntaba todo lo que pensaba y soñaba.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Jade pegó mil alaridos mientras venía detrás de mí de vuelta a mi habitación, reclamando lo que no era suyo. Esto era el colmo.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDE CONTIGO? -le grité.

La tomé de la muñeca y la saqué del cuarto para después cerrar la puerta.

Dos segundos después tenía a mi padre en el cuarto cruzado de brazos. _Genial…_

-Mía, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Por qué tratas así a tu hermana? -me preguntó enfadado.

-¿Por qué tiene que tocar mis cosas? -pregunté también enfadada.

\- Mía, es sólo un libro, y además tu hermana no sabe leer.

-¡No es sólo un libro! Y no quiero que toque mis cosas.

Papá la tomó en brazos y entonces Jade dijo algo que nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-Mía ama a Mike Ulley. Ahí decía…

-¡Jade! —la reprendió mamá, que al instante estaba ahí.

Papá me miró con sorpresa.

-¿Mike Ulley? -me preguntó.

Entré en pánico. No quería que nadie en absoluto supiera de ello. Menos ahora que Mike acababa de imprimarse.

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre se mete en mis asuntos! -grité frustrada.

Mamá le quitó a Jade a papá y la puso en el suelo.

-Jade, debes de respetar a tu hermana. No quiero verte con las cosas de ella nunca más-la reprendió, y después de darle una palmada en el trasero la mandó a su habitación.

Papá seguía mirándome con sorpresa, ignorando todo lo demás.

-¿Quieres que hablemos del asunto? —me preguntó al fin.

-¡No! -le contesté enfadada y entonces me encerré en mi cuarto, dejándolos a ambos fuera de esto.

-Jake, amor, olvida el asunto, ¿quieres? -le pidió mamá.

-Pero Nessie, ¿desde cuándo mi bebé se fija en los chicos? ¿Y cuándo aprendió Jade a leer?

-Para ser el líder, se te escapan bastantes cosas. Especialmente de tu familia.

-Pues las cosas van a empezar a cambiar. Mis niñas están creciendo muy rápido y quiero aprovechar lo más que pueda con ellas antes de que un lobo venga reclamando que le pertenece.

Escuché detrás de la puerta un poco más mientras todavía me hervía la sangre. Ahora todo el mundo sabría lo de Mike. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara? Ya podía escuchar a mis hermanos fastidiándome también con eso. _Muchas gracias, Jade…_

Me quedé enfadada en la habitación hasta que anocheció, y entonces, ya debía alistarme para asistir a la fogata. Había esperado mucho este momento, pero ahora ya no tenía tantas ganas de ir.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta y entró a la habitación. Era mamá de la mano con Jade.

-Alguien quiere pedirte disculpas—me dijo mi madre.

Las miré a ambas sin ninguna expresión.

-Lo siento, no volveré a tomar tus cosas ni le diré a nadie que amas a Mike.

-Da igual, de todas formas, si papá lo sabe, entonces todo el mundo lo sabrá también.

-Bebé, no será así. Tu padre se lo ocultará a los demás. Recuerda que es el alfa y hay cosas que él puede hacer que nadie más puede—me dijo mamá.

-Ya no quiero hablar sobre esto. Terminaré de alistarme y bajaré—le dije con tranquilidad.

-Te esperamos abajo-me dijo besándome la frente y saliendo de mi habitación con mi hermana.

Vaya día…

Me puse la ropa que me dio tía Alice y bajé todavía molesta. Para entonces, mi padre ya se había adelantado en ir a la playa. Esperaba que la noche fuese mucho más prometedora de lo que había sido este día. Ya no podía con más.

Cuando llegamos, ya toda mi familia estaba reunida en la playa. Por un lado, se encontraban Ian y Ephraim junto con Samuel. Taylor no estaba muy lejos, pero se le veía algo solo. Mike Ulley se encontraba con Lisa cerca de ellos. Cuando los vi no pude esconder la desilusión. Se les veía muy cariñosos e increíblemente enamorados. Era muy doloroso, no llevaban ni un mes juntos y ya se les veía tal amor y desesperación el uno por el otro.

Caminé un poco más en busca de mi padre, quien se encontraba en medio sentado junto a dos ancianos de la reserva. Cuando mi padre nos vio, su cara se iluminó por completo y una sonrisa se hizo presente. Las tres mujeres de su vida habíamos llegado. Los gemelos corrían por la playa detrás de Jerry Ulley y Thomas Cameron, mientras que Sammy, Paula y Liss estaban sentadas junto a sus respectivos padres. Tía Emily sonreía en brazos del tío Sam, mientras que tía Leah, Kim y Claire le contaban algo a tía Kyra, quien escuchaba detenidamente. El tío Seth no se veía por ningún lado.

Jade corrió a los regazos de mi padre en cuanto lo vio. El lugar justo dónde yo solía sentarme y desde ahí escuchar las historias. Que molesto era a veces tener una hermana menor y ver cómo se apoderaba de todo lo que antes era tuyo. Me senté al lado de mi padre sin reclamar mi campo y esperé a que empezara a hablar. No sabía si había sido una buena idea después de todo venir, pero ya estaba aquí.

Justo cuando mi padre dio la bienvenida, tío Seth apareció con una hermosa chica. Nunca antes la había visto en la reserva antes, pero parecía tener ciertas similitudes con los Quileutes. Su nombre era Ibi.

-Vaya, vaya, por fin Ibi. Pensábamos que eras producto de la imaginación de Seth-dijo tío Jared en cuanto ella fue presentada.

Ibi sonrió y ambos se sentaron junto a nosotros. Tío Seth explicó que Ibi pertenecía a una tribu llamada Yakama. Y después, comenzó a hablar de nuestras leyendas Quileutes, mencionando a los fríos y a los lobos. Al parecer, Ibi ya conocía parte de la historia, por lo que hizo muy pocas preguntas, y a todos nos quedó claro que sabía que tío Seth era un lobo que se había imprimado de ella, y que afortunadamente, lo había aceptado.

Mi padre tomó la palabra poco después de que tío Seth contara las leyendas que todos sabíamos y entonces mencionó a Mima. La famosa nana de mi padre era considerada un chamán, que poseía habilidades curativas y visionarias. Veía las cosas en sueños antes de que pasaran y tenía mucho conocimiento en hierbas y plantas medicinales. También mi padre mencionó que Nana sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y que sabía cómo mantenerlos alejados de ella y de sus seres queridos. Era una persona muy respetada, de muy avanzada edad que se había dado a conocer por toda la tribu, en especial, la conocían por sus remedios médicos y por saber lo que acontecería antes de que sucediera. Los lobos siempre sabían cuando un vampiro trataría de cruzar la frontera gracias a ella, y así era más fácil proteger la reserva. Sin ella, ya no había chamán, todo ahora sería más difícil. Mi tía Rachel había aprendido algunas cosas de Mima, protecciones que nos iría enseñando a todos en la tribu, pero eso nada más. Nadie tenía visiones, nadie sabía lo que pasaría.

De pronto supuse que tendría un collar de ajo guindando en mi cuello, como una protección. ¿Acaso no era eso sólo para las películas? Pues en el Mundo en que vivíamos rodeado de lobos y vampiros, nada debería extrañarme.

Miré a todos, y de pronto la tristeza que se había apoderado de mí minutos atrás, desapareció. Sí, habíamos perdido una gran pieza de guerra, pero no era el fin del mundo. Los lobos eran criaturas fuertes y sobretodo valientes, le hacían cara a lo que fuese con tal de proteger a su gente. Nunca cederían ante nadie. Y por otro lado, yo tenía a mi familia de vampiros. No sólo los Cullen, sino también los amigos de estos, vampiros que habían demostrado antes dar su vida por nosotros.

Definitivamente, podríamos hacerle frente a cualquier cosa, si nos manteníamos unidos. Los lobos sabían también esto, y por esa razón mi hermano y mis primos se veían confidentes y tranquilos, inclusive ahora.

Los miré a todos de nuevo con orgullo, hasta que vi a Taylor y algo raro le pasaba. Se veía extraño, inconforme, molesto e incómodo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, la mueca que hacía cuando estaba enojado. Miraba a Mike Ulley y a Lisa con desagrado, con resentimiento, con desaprobación. ¿Por qué?

Me levanté de donde estaba y caminé hacia él. Cuando Taylor vio que me aproximaba se levantó rápidamente y dijo que ya se iba a casa. Entonces, lo seguí.

Lejos de los demás, empecé a llamarlo.

-Taylor, espera. La reunión no ha terminado. Papá todavía está hablando de cosas importantes.

Él se detuvo y me miró fríamente.

-¡Devuélvete tú entonces! - me gritó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué viste? - pregunté neciamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo monstruo? Dije que te devolvieras. ¡AHORA!

-Yo te vi. Vi cómo veías a Lisa y a Mike.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! Tú no sabes nada.

-Te gusta Lisa. Cómo a mí me gusta Mike. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Por la expresión que hizo Taylor, yo había dado en el punto. Pero entonces empezó a temblar, bruscamente.

-¿Taylor?

Él seguía sacudiéndose con violencia.

Estaba en problemas.

-Taylor, lo siento. Por favor tranquilízate.

-¡APÁRTATE, VETE DE AQUÍ!

-Taylor, tú no quieres transformarte. Lo siento, no debí haberte preguntado nada, es sólo que yo entiendo lo que sientes.

-¡CORRE, VETE!

-¡MÍA, APÁRTATE DE AHÍ! -me gritó Ian con cara de desesperación. Detrás de él, mis primos venían convertidos en lobos.

Dios, ¿qué había hecho?

-Tranquila, nada va a sucederte-me dijo mi hermano mayor.

-Taylor va a transformarse por mi culpa. Yo lo enojé.

Ian, no tuvo tiempo de responder a eso, porque inmediatamente se apartó de mí y el lobo cobrizo apareció ante mis ojos. Sin saber por qué, los lobos estaban gruñendo en un segundo y al otro todos se habían dispersado. Sólo Ian estaba frente a mí, protegiéndome de un Taylor a punto de convertirse. No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, e Ian no estaba en forma humana para decírmelo.

La culpa golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza. Este no era el destino que mi hermano quería y yo lo había empujado hacia él. Me hinqué en la tierra y empecé a llorar. Cuando me enjuagué los ojos, Taylor era un gran lobo café con destellos naranja. Un color nunca antes visto. Se veía confundido, asustado. Eso partió aún más mi corazón. Lloré de nuevo.

Ian parecía estar comunicándose con él y tranquilizándolo, mientras yo trataba también de calmarme. Finalmente, Ian se acercó a mí y me lamió la cara. Lo que nunca había hecho. Se echó cerca de mí y esperó.

Taylor echó a correr y se perdió en el bosque.

\- Bebé, todo va a estar bien-dijo mi padre acercándose a mí y tomándome en brazos como una niña pequeña.

-Papá lo siento. Me dijiste que no lo molestara, y ahora por mi culpa se ha convertido.

-Cariño, no es culpa tuya. Taylor se convertiría tarde o temprano. Además, creemos que un vampiro trató de cruzar el límite de la reserva y que tu hermano lo percibió. Los chicos andan revisando el área.

Taylor apareció ante nuestros ojos de nuevo e Ian instintivamente le gruñó cuando trató de acercarse. Él volvió a tomar distancia.

-¿Él está bien? -preguntó mamá asustada.

Ian afirmó con su cabeza.

-Vaya, realmente es un lobo hermoso-dijo mamá aliviada quien cargaba a Jade.

\- Ian, ayúdalo a volver a su estado normal. Le tomará algún tiempo-dijo papá, quien me sostenía en brazos todavía.

Me aferré a su cuello y recosté mi cabeza. Este era el lugar más seguro del mundo.

-Jacob, tres vampiros intentaron cruzar a la reserva. Seguro que siguen en Forks. Avisa a los Cullen-dijo mi tío Sam, quién nos topó de vuelta.

La fogata había sido un desastre. Debí haberme quedado junto a papá y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Creo que Taylor sintió el peligro y se transformó para protegerte a ti, bebé-me dijo mamá.

Pero yo no creía eso.

-Los vampiros estaban largo, mamá. Creo que Taylor no me perdonará.

Mamá se echó una risilla. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila cuando el mundo de su hijo se derrumbaba cada vez más?

-Creo que no conoces a tu hermano, cielo.

Podía ser. Peleábamos tanto, que tal vez yo no sabía lo que lo hacía verdaderamente feliz.

-Tú siempre tienes razón, mamá. Espero que esta vez también la tengas.

Llegamos a casa y papá llamó a mis abuelos Cullen para informar lo que había pasado. Yo me pegué a la ventana esperando que Ian y Taylor volvieran, pero no lo hicieron. Empezaba a cabecear sentada en la mesa del comedor, cuando de pronto me quedé dormida.

-Mía-me llamó-Ven, creo que tú podrías ayudarme.

Me desperté y lo miré.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué?

-Taylor no te saca de su mente. Él siente que no estás bien y por lo tanto cree que estás en alguna clase de peligro. Con eso en su cabeza, no podrá dejar de ser lobo.

-Él tiene razón. No me siento bien. Me siento mal porque esto le pasara.

-Mía, Taylor está bien. Nació para ser lobo y uno muy bueno. Tienes que ver con la libertad que se mueve y lo ágil que es.

-Que sea bueno en algo, no significa que le guste-refuté.

-Por Dios, ¿a quién saliste tan testaruda? Mía, Taylor te vio llorando y tú nunca lloras. Está preocupado por ti. Él siente cuando estás en alguna clase de peligro, o atravesando algo feo emocionalmente. Ahorita sabe que no estás bien, así que necesito que empieces a hablarle.

-Ven—me dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia afuera.

Era cierto. Taylor todavía era lobo.

Cuando lo miré, quise correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Quería saber que él estaba bien, que no me odiaba. Pero sé que era peligroso acercársele a un lobo recién convertido.

-Háblale Mía, dile lo que sientes. Ahora más que nunca, Taylor está muy receptivo a las emociones de los demás, y especialmente a las tuyas.

-Taylor, siento haberte enfadado y que ahora todo el mundo sepa tu secreto—le dije.

-Todo el mundo también ya sabe el tuyo-me dijo Ian.

-¿Cómo? -pregunté.

-Taylor tenía sospechas de que a ti te gustaba Mike y ahora toda la manada sabe sobre ello. Lo siento Mía, es cosa de lobos.

Enrojecí de la pena. Ya no podría mirar a Mike nunca más a la cara.

-Está bien, me lo merezco. Yo ocasioné esto y lo siento. Sólo quiero saber si tú estás bien. Quiero saber cómo te sientes. Lo que piensas de ser lobo. ¿Lo odias tanto todavía? ¿Lo amas? ¿Me odias a mí? ¿Me perdonas? Por favor conviértete en ti otra vez y dime. Lo que sea, pero dime algo. Sólo así me sentiré mejor. Sólo así estaré tranquila.

Y entonces Taylor desapareció de nuestra vista y me preocupé.

-Por fin. Ha funcionado-dijo Ian feliz-Le llevaré ropa; tú entra a la casa.

-De acuerdo—dije más alegre.

Al fin había hecho algo positivo.

Entré a la cocina y miré el reloj. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Ian y Taylor pronto entraron.

-Los dejaré para que hablen—dijo Ian tranquilamente.

Taylor y yo nos miramos.

-Dios mío Mía, estabas demasiado cerca. Pude haberte herido.

-Me lo hubiese merecido.

-¿Estás loca? Jamás me lo hubiese perdonado.

-Por mi culpa ahora eres un lobo.

-Deja de sentirte culpable, los genes vienen por el lado de papá.

-Pero yo te provoqué.

-Tú no provocaste nada. Los vampiros son la razón por la cual debemos de transformarnos. Además, Mía, tú no me hiciste enfadar, yo ya estaba enfadado. Por esa razón me fui de la fogata.

-No debí haberte seguido.

\- Probablemente. Pero no te culpo, yo también te hubiese seguido a ti. Es algo que uno hace por instinto cuando ve que la otra persona no está bien. Y nosotros Mía, somos hermanos. Y el uno cuida por el otro.

-Lo sé. Además, sabía lo que sentías porque yo tampoco soportaba ver a Mike con Lisa. Tanto amor, tan pronto.

-Me gusta Lisa Shaw desde que tengo memoria. Pensaba que ella era hermosa, inalcanzable. El sueño de cualquiera. Cuando Mike se imprimó de ella, supe que había perdido ese sueño humano de tenerla y que nunca pasaría. Me enfadé, por supuesto, y eso aceleró el proceso de la transformación sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. Pero, ahora que el lado lobuno ha despertado en mí, ha nacido un mayor deseo por encontrar a la persona indicada para mí. Es como tener un nuevo sueño, uno más fuerte que supera todos los anteriores. No puedo explicarlo de otra forma. Tendrías que ser una loba para entenderlo.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo de ser arquitecto? ¿Con lo de salir de acá?

-Aún no lo sé, pero no es algo que me preocupe ahorita. Ya veré que hago. Uno nunca tiene todo resuelto en la vida, Mía. Supongo que a veces hay que improvisar.

-¿Se siente bien ser lobo?

-Al principio es extraño, pero tienes tantas ventajas y habilidades que es imposible odiarlo. Supongo que debo de acostumbrarme a algunas cosas. Pero, no es tan malo como yo pensaba.

-¿Entonces, estás bien? ¿No eres el ser más infeliz del Mundo?

-Puedes estar tranquila. Estoy bien. Al parecer, nací para ser lobo, y uno de los buenos.

-Eso dijo Ian.

-Bien, entonces hazme el favor y ve a dormirte, monstruo. Que me estás cansando con tantas preguntas y tengo sueño.

Y entonces miré al Taylor de siempre y supe que todo de alguna manera estaría bien.

 **Quiero dar muchas gracias a las personas que todavía están siguiendo la historia y también a las que la marcaron como su favorita. También a las que han hecho comments! Me disculpo por no haber actualizado pronto y quiero que sepan que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo. Mil bendiciones.**

 **Love, Becks**


	9. Chapter 9 Castigo

**Capítulo 9**

 **Castigo**

 **Todos los personajes conocidos le pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, salvo los hijos/as de los lobos y otros personajes que son inventados por mí. El rating es M por aquello y este capítulo hace mención de castigo corporal.**

 **Saludos!**

Habían pasado unas semanas y todo empezaba a caer en su lugar. Taylor e Ian patrullaban juntos y parecían llevarse ahora más que nunca, aunque de vez en cuando había riñas entre ellos. Mis demás primos se turnaban para patrullar y visitar a sus novias, y yo, bueno trataba de alejarme de los problemas. Las cosas en la escuela iban bien de momento y empezaba a subir mis notas en matemáticas. Esta semana había cumplido con todas mis tareas y la señora Thompson no me había llamado la atención. Sin embargo, hoy sentía una vibra distinta, por así decirlo. Como cuando sientes que todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Me encontraba sacando mis libros del casillero cuando Annie pasó cerca. La saludé al instante que la vi, pero ella no me devolvió el saludo en absoluto. Esto me extrañó de inmediato. ¿Qué no habíamos superado todo ya? Sé que no éramos las mejores amigas del mundo, pero creí que habíamos quedado en buenos términos. Tan sólo ayer habíamos conversado en clase sobre algunas trivialidades.

Traté de no darle mucha importancia y seguí sacando los libros para finalmente cerrar el casillero. Cuando me volteé, Julie estaba frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso. Genial… Adiós calma y momento de paz.

-Apártate de mi camino-le dije de mala manera.

-Eres una hipócrita-me contestó.

¿Cuál era su problema?

-Estás loca-le dije.

\- Sabes Mía, todo el mundo ya sabe tu secreto. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Mike Ulley. Annie también.

Paré en seco y la miré. Sentí cómo la garganta se me secaba, empecé a sudar frío y la sangre me empezó a hervir. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado de lo de Mike? ¿Quién había sido la fuente de información? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a inventar algo así! -le grité a Julie.

-Oh no, no es ningún invento Mía, tú misma lo escribiste. Es más, puedo recitar perfectamente todo lo que escribiste acerca de él. Annie también puede. Lo leyó todo y ya sabe la clase de persona que eres. Di la verdad, Mía. Di que en realidad lo que deseas es que la hermana de Annie y Mike no estén juntos.

Recuerdo que arranqué las páginas de mi diario el mismo día que Jade lo había leído. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiese lo que estaba escrito? ¿Cuándo había tenido acceso a él?

Oh por Dios ¿cuánto sabía esta chica sobre mí, sobre la manada, sobre mi familia de vampiros, sobre imprimarse?

Entré en pánico, la tomé del cuello de la camisa y la vi con desesperación.

-Dime cómo y cuándo leíste mi diario, qué sabes sobre mí. ¡DIME! O juro que…

-¡No te diré absolutamente nada! -me gritaba mientras forcejeaba conmigo.

Y entonces, la perdí. Perdí toda la cordura que quedaba en mí y me fui encima de Julie con una ira, confusión y temor que me consumían.

La empujé con tal fuerza, que juro que voló por los aires. Miré asustada como caía golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza contra el suelo. En ese momento, la señora Thompson corrió al pasillo a ver que sucedía y se encontró con Julie tirada en el piso quejándose del dolor. Con su rostro enfurecido me miró y me ordenó ir a la oficina del director de inmediato, mientras ayudaba a Julie a levantarse y se dirigía a la enfermería con ella.

La sangre todavía me hervía y el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Mi padre siempre había prohibido escribir sobre los secretos de la familia en cualquier lado, incluido mi diario. Pero yo siempre había desobedecido. Oh Dios no… Sentía que no podía respirar.

Me quedé en el pasillo y me senté en una de las bancas que se encontraba fuera de la oficina del director a esperar, no me había atrevido a entrar todavía. No podía pensar con claridad. Estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir. Sentía que mi familia estaba en peligro. Poco después, la señora Thompson llegó y me miró sentada en la banca. Se sentó junto a mí y preguntó todavía algo molesta, lo que había sucedido. Le dije que Julie tenía algo mío, y que no sabía cómo lo había conseguido. Le expresé lo invadida que eso me hacía sentir y que no había podido controlar la ira que se apoderó de mí en ese momento. Le dije con toda honestidad que tenía miedo de que Julie fuese a decir cosas de mi familia que a nadie más le interesaba saber. La señora Thompson a partir de ese momento, cambió su semblante y fue comprensiva, como nunca antes. Me dijo que esperara un momento y se fue a hablar con Julie. Me prometió que le sacaría la verdad de cómo consiguió todo y que me prometía que ella me devolvería lo que me pertenecía. Sus palabras tuvieron un gran efecto tranquilizador en mí. Seguido, pasamos juntas a hablar con el director sobre el asunto en cuestión y sobre mi agresión. Después de explicar cómo pasaron las cosas, el director pensó que lo mejor sería llamar a mi madre, así que eso hizo. Me mandó a esperar en la banca hasta que ella llegase para tomar una decisión. Pasaron diez, quince minutos, y entonces vi la silueta de mi madre aproximarse a mí. Salté de la banca y la abracé, pero el abrazo no fue recíproco. Me tomó del brazo y entramos de inmediato a la oficina del director. Se veía muy molesta.

El director pronto habló sobre la agresión física de mi parte a Julie y el castigo adecuado que tendría que darme para esa acción. Era lo único que parecía importarle, pero no así el atrevimiento de ella y el acoso constante. Mamá escuchaba callada todas las veces que Julie y yo habíamos peleado y se nos había ido la mano. Algunas ella sabía y otras no. Pronto se enteró de mi última pelea en la cual mi abuela Bella me salvó la tanda y de mi bajo rendimiento en pruebas y extra clases. Todo lo que les había escondido a ella y a mi padre en todo este tiempo, salió a la luz en cuestión de un segundo. De todo se enteró gracias al bendito director y su bocota por hacer más grande la cosa de lo que ya era.

Miré a mi madre y su cara pasó de mostrarse molesta a furiosa. Si mi padre estuviese aquí, su mirada intimidante ya me hubiese partido en dos. Estaba en graves, graves problemas, y mi abuela Bella me mataría por haberla metido en esto.

Salimos de la oficina del director, después de que tomara la decisión de suspenderme por una semana y nos dirigimos a casa. No me parecía justo que Julie ni tan siquiera fue llevada a discutir lo que había sucedido, pero no me atreví a decir nada. Mi madre ya echaba humo por las orejas como para estropear más las cosas.

-¿Qué te quitó Julie que te hizo enojar tanto? -me preguntó cuándo ya íbamos llegando a casa.

Decirle la verdad era lo mejor, pero cuándo te acostumbras a ocultar cosas, sigues haciéndolo por hábito.

-Qué importa lo que me quitara. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Me fastidia todo el tiempo. Estoy harta de ella—fue mi respuesta.

-¿Y decides golpearla entonces? Mía, tienes sangre de lobo y vampiro. ¡Eres el triple de fuerte que cualquier ser humano!

-No la empujé tan fuerte. Sé hasta dónde.

-Mejor no digas nada más y mueve tu trasero. Prepárate para lo que sea que tu padre decida darte como castigo. Ni yo puedo lidiar contigo en este momento.

Así que papá ya sabía todo. Y peor aún, me esperaba en casa…

Desgraciadamente llegamos demasiado pronto, y mamá abrió la puerta y entró primero. La seguí rápidamente con la idea de subir a mi cuarto, pero no llegué a dar ni tan siquiera tres pasos. Apenas atravesé la puerta mi padre me tomó de la parte superior de mi brazo y me propinó tres nalgadas que me hicieron saltar. Rápidamente me llevé mis manos a mi trasero tratando de aliviar el ardor que su enorme, pesada y dura palma me había ocasionado.

-¡MIA BLACK! ¿Desde hace cuánto nos has estado MINTIENDO? ¿Ocultándonos COSAS? -mi padre gritaba furioso mientras que yo pegaba mi trasero a la pared y trataba de pensar rápido qué decir.

Miré a mi alrededor y entonces vi a mis dos hermanos sentados en el sofá observando todo y a Jade en los regazos de Ian con la boca abierta. Creo que ella nunca había visto a mi padre pegarme alguna vez.

-Papá lo siento, no quise que te preocuparas por tonterías, tú estabas con lo de Mima y…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME ESA EXCUSA MIA!

Salté nerviosa. Por Dios que no lograría sentarme cómodamente por una semana.

-Ven aquí-me dijo en un tono amenazador.

Miré a mis hermanos rápidamente. No podía ser que mi padre me siguiera castigando delante de ellos. Debía rogar.

-Papá, no por favor. Apuesto que la palma de tu mano está dibujada ya en mis nalgas. Por favor no más.

-Tienes hasta la cuenta de tres, para venir frente a mí. Uno…dos…

Oh no, esto estaba poniéndose feo.

Tomé valor y me dirigí dónde él estaba. Cuando estaba frente a él, se inclinó y me miró a los ojos.

-Mía, esta es la última vez que me mientes y me ocultas tus notas. Es la última vez que golpeas a alguien y metes a tus demás familiares en tus enredos. Si cualquiera de esto vuelve a pasar alguna vez, iré por mi cinturón y te aseguro que serás una niña muy arrepentida-y dicho esto me tomó del brazo de nuevo y me propinó tres fuertes nalgadas más a mi ya adolorido trasero.

No me di cuenta en que momento las lágrimas me bajaron por las mejillas. Las nalgadas habían sido duras y contundentes.

-Estás castigada esta semana. No televisión, ni teléfono ni salir a ningún lado. Estudiarás todos los días y te pondrás al día con la materia que vean. Te acostarás a las 7 30 en punto. Y si te oigo discutir por algo…

¡Sentí que el sonrojo en mis mejillas me quemaba! No tenía que decir más. Si cuestionaba su autoridad, me iría a la cama con el trasero caliente.

-Ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi alcoba y cerré la puerta. Busqué como loca mi diario y lo encontré en el mismo lugar dónde lo había dejado. No entendía nada, no entendía cómo Julie se había enterado de mis cosas. ¿Habría sido Samantha? ¿Alguno de mis primos? ¿El mismo Mike?

Me sentía perdida, además de humillada y enojada al ser castigada frente a mis hermanos. Eso me hizo llorar más.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca iba a ver a papá hacer eso de nuevo alguna vez.

Me dijo Ian, quién había abierto la puerta de mi cuarto y se había aproximado a mí.

-Vete, no necesito que vengas a burlarte de mí.

-¿Burlarme de ti? No señorita. La que se ha estado burlando de todos eres tú. Mírame.

-No, vete-le dije mientras seguía boca abajo y me cubría el rostro.

\- Mía, siéntate y mírame o te daré un par de nalgadas más.

Me senté de inmediato y lo miré. Él se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué te pasa? -le reclamé.

Él sonrío.

\- No voy a hacerte nada, pero dio resultado. ¿No?

-¿Qué quieres? -le pregunté en un tono bajo.

-Quiero que me cuentes qué sucedió en la escuela.

-¿Para qué? Si papá me pegó sin ni siquiera haber pedido una explicación.

-Yo no soy papá. Cuéntame.

Le expliqué lo que había sucedido e Ian me escucho sin decir nada. Cuando terminé, esperé a ver su reacción.

-¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa de todo? -me preguntó.

\- No sé quién le dijo todo, no sé qué secretos nuestros le habrán podido compartir. Papá va a matarme. Si su mano duele, no quiero imaginar su cinturón. Me dijo que si le ocultaba algo… Bueno, tú estuviste ahí y lo escuchaste-le dije por fin indignada-No puedo creer que papá me castigara frente a todos.

-Oh vamos. Sólo fueron unas cuantas palmaditas. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-¡Tengo casi trece años! Es vergonzoso.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre mentirle a papá, al alfa, al ser más respetado por todos. Agradece que sólo fueron unas cuantas nalgadas. Es más, acéptalo y ve superándolo, porque tienes que bajar a cenar en cuanto te llame. Y si le das problemas, volverás a sentir su mano.

-No bajaré-dije obstinadamente.

-Entonces prepárate para irte a la cama con un trasero bien adolorido. Papá está enojado contigo. ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¿De veras vas a desafiarlo?

-Esque simplemente no sé cómo aceptar todo y bajar como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Cómo darle la cara? Él todavía sigue molesto.

-Eres una bebé sumamente consentida por papá. En serio que lo eres. Estás tan resentida de que te pegó que no sabes ni qué hacer.

Me crucé de brazos. Tal vez tenía razón.

-El castigo lo tienes bien merecido, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es bajar y actuar respetuosamente.

\- Jade me lo sacará en cara en cuanto me vea. Estoy segura que le fascinó la escena.

-No te preocupes por Jade, papá le advirtió que le pasaría lo mismo si decía una sola palabra de lo que ocurrió.

-Entonces ¿lo mejor es bajar y actuar como si nada? ¿Y si me pregunta algo?

-Si te pregunta algo, le respondes tranquilamente. Por nada del mundo lo desafías con la mirada y mucho menos le reclamas que te haya pegado. Te lo advierto, Mía. Tengo muchos más años que tú y sé cómo puedes contentarlo rápido o enojarlo más. Y ya sabes que esperar cuando se enoja, y si no pregúntale a tu trasero.

-De acuerdo, me tragaré el orgullo y bajaré calladamente y sin actitud negativa—dije dándome por vencida.

-Y ya no te preocupes por lo de Julie y lo que pueda salir de su boca. Nadie presta atención a los cuentos de una niñita, y menos a una a la que le encanta causar problemas. Aléjate de ella y ya controla tu temperamento. Estas advertida sobre las peleas. Eres más fuerte y rápida, y Julie no es rival para ti. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. Sabes que Annie y yo nos empezábamos a llevar bien, y ahora esto arruinará todo.

-Tal vez tengas oportunidad de conversar con ella y decirle que Mike te gustó en algún momento, pero que te alegras que él sea feliz con su hermana. Si lo entiende genial, y si no ni modo. Las cosas son como son.

\- ¿Irás a patrullar? -le pregunté.

-No, hoy Taylor y yo estamos libres.

- _Genial_ , el día que papá decide castigarme, todos están libres y reunidos para verlo.

Ian río y me alborotó el pelo.

\- Ya te dije que lo superes, la mayoría de la población ha pasado por eso y por castigos peores. Y ya sabes, baja en cuanto te llame. No lo hagas venir por ti porque terminarás arrepintiéndote. No tengo que ser tía Alice para pronosticarte eso.

Ian se levantó de mi cama y se marchó.

Amaba a mi hermano. Me sentía mucho mejor ahora.

Tomé mi diario y arranqué las últimas hojas. Todos los secretos que sabía no debían estar escritos porque era un peligro. La imprimación de los chicos, la transformación de Taylor, el vampiro que había estado donde mi familia Cullen. Todas esas cosas no podían estar escritas en papel, así que arrugué las hojas y las boté en mi basurero. En cuanto pudiese, quemaría todo.

Era tan aburrido estar en mi habitación que terminaría por volverme loca. Tenía que pensar en algo que hacer, ya que no podía usar mi teléfono ni ver tele. Tampoco podía salir y reunirme con Paula y Liss, quienes, por cierto, jamás creerían lo que sucedió abajo con mi padre.

Podría dormir un rato, pero a las 7 30 me volvería loca dando vueltas en la cama. Y para peores, mi mochila había quedado abajo y no creía tener el permiso para salir de mi cuarto e ir a buscarla. Oh no, esta sería una semana muy larga…

Sin poder evitarlo, me dormí un rato y desperté al escuchar a mi padre llamándome. Lo pensé si bajar o hacerme la dormida, pero recordé lo que me había dicho Ian. Me puse las pantuflas y me dirigí al comedor, tragándome el orgullo y el resentimiento mientras caminaba. Cuando llegué mis hermanos estaban sentados en la mesa al igual que mis padres. Todos juntos y reunidos, una escena que costaba mucho de ver últimamente en esta casa. Mi padre se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa e Ian al otro lado. Mamá estaba sentada junto a él y Jade a la par. Yo me senté frente a Jade al otro lado, a la par de Taylor, quien estaba frente a mi madre. Tomé los cubiertos y empecé a comer calladamente mientras todos me observaban. Esto era como una prueba de temperamento, autocontrol y actitud.

Todo iba muy bien y ya casi me terminaba lo que mi madre me había servido, hasta que escuché una risita de mi hermana y entonces el furor se volvió a encender en mí. Levanté mi mirada y la clavé en sus ojos. Ella inmediatamente dejó de verme y buscó a papá. Irremediablemente, yo también lo miré, con la misma intensidad que miré a Jade para que se callara.

La mirada de papá era intimidante y desafiante. Claramente, seguía molesto conmigo, como lo supuse, y parecía que mi mirada empeoraba más su enojo. Debía agacharme y terminar de comer para poder subir a mi habitación sin meterme en más líos, pero no hallaba cómo dejar de comportarme orgullosa y desafiante. Era como una lucha de voluntades, en dónde mi padre tenía todas las de ganar.

Su mirada se intensificó y entonces escuché como Ian se rascaba la garganta y me pateaba por debajo de la mesa. Inmediatamente agaché mi mirada y terminé de comer. Pedí permiso para levantarme, recoger el plato y dirigirme a mi habitación, el cual fue concedido. Mientras enjuaga mi plato, Ian se me acercó por detrás y me habló al oído.

-Estuviste a punto-me susurró.

-Lo sé, no pude evitarlo-le susurré también.

-Ahora escúchame, irás y le darás el beso de buenas noches a ambos y subirás al cuarto y no saldrás más—me susurró de nuevo al oído.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Está bien, como quieras. Mañana lo tendrás encima de ti, analizando cada respuesta y actitud que le des.

Hice puchero al instante mientras lavaba también el plato de Ian. Éste me dejó sola en la cocina.

Terminé de lavar los platos y me dirigí al comedor dónde todavía estaban. Me acerqué a mamá y le di beso en la mejilla y después observé a papá, quién tenía a Jade en los regazos y me miraba divertida.

A veces no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de esa niña.

Me tragué todo lo que sentía y me acerqué a papá dándole el beso de las buenas noches, con Jade viéndome muy de cerca. Después dije buenas noches en voz alta y subí las gradas.

Una vez en mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me alisté para dormir. Apagué las luces y me acosté sin saber cómo rayos haría para no volverme loca. No tenía nada de sueño, por Dios, eran apenas las 7 30.

Al instante la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, las luces se encendieron y vi a papá. Me quedé callada esperando alguna indicación.

-Mía, quiero que hablemos.

Claro, ahora quería hablar. Primero el castigo y después la charla.

Me senté tranquilamente y lo miré.

-¿Qué sucedió en la escuela? —me preguntó.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Julie molestándome. Siento haberte mentido y haber metido a abuela Bella en esto, pero no me arrepiento de haber empujado a Julie. Se lo merecía.

Papá suspiró.

-Mía, si cada uno de nosotros perdiéramos así de rápido la paciencia con la gente que nos fastidia, no quedaría nadie vivo en esta reserva. Tienes que buscar otra forma para solucionar las cosas. No quiero más este tipo de peleas.

-Lo sé, la encontraré.

-¿Qué hizo para que te enojaras tanto? - me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Se enteró de lo de Mike Ulley y lo anduvo contando. No tengo idea cómo. No sé de qué más se ha enterado-le dije sinceramente.

-Es una niña inofensiva. Nada de lo que diga tendrá algún efecto. Lo de Mike Ulley tendrás que dejarlo ir.

-Pero papá, no es justo.

-Deja que todo caiga por su propio peso.

-Pero….

-Mía-me dijo severamente para que dejara ya el tema.

-De acuerdo-dije entre dientes.

-Mañana será otro día. A dormir—me dijo besándome en la frente y acariciándome el cabello.

Eso fue mucho más de lo que esperé de él esta noche.

-¿Papá? ¿De veras tengo que acostarme a las 7 30 todos los días?

-¿Crees que no hablaba en serio? ¿Crees que lo del cinturón también es mentira?

-No señor-contesté de inmediato.

-Entonces a dormir-dijo cerrando la puerta al salir.

Después de sentir un vacío horrible en el estómago, pude contemplar el sueño.

 _Era de noche y estaba en el bosque, huyendo de algo que corría detrás de mí, pero no podía verlo. Corrí entre los árboles desesperadamente porque sabía que a lo largo estaban los lobos, mi familia, donde me sentiría a salvo. Corrí más rápido pero no avanzaba lo suficiente. Los árboles me tapaban el panorama, y parecía volverse más oscuro. De pronto supe que estaba detrás de mí y que ya no había escapatoria. Me giré y vi a alguien alto, disfrazado de negro, con una capucha que tapaba su rostro. Era una figura muy intimidante, casi aterradora. Giré y traté de escapar, pero me caí en el intento, y entonces ´´eso´´ tomó mi pierna y empezó a arrastrarme por el bosque hacia el lado opuesto de dónde yo me sentiría a salvo. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y_ desperté de golpe.

Estaba sudando y con el corazón acelerado, ante tal sueño amenazador. Había sido muy real y ahora tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Soñaría con esa figura de nuevo, estaba segura. Salí de mi habitación y bajé a la cocina por un vaso de leche. Cuando abrí la puerta del refrigerador, escuché a alguien que se aproximaba. Todavía estaba oscuro, y, a decir verdad, me sentía nerviosa. ¿Y si era esa figura alta y atemorizante? Deseché esos pensamientos inmediatamente. No había forma de que me sintiese insegura en mi propia casa, con todos los alfas que vivían aquí.

Segundos después, Taylor apareció en la cocina y yo respiré profundamente.

-¿Qué haces despierta aquí abajo? —me preguntó.

-Tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo de volver a soñar con lo mismo.

-¿Qué soñaste?

Lo conté lo que había soñado y mi hermano se quedó serio.

-¿Qué haces tú despierto?

-Ahorita me toca ir a patrullar. Sabes Mía, no deberías de ver tantas películas de horror.

-No he visto ninguna últimamente. Lo juro.

-Ven acá.

Lo seguí a la sala y ambos nos sentamos en el sillón grande.

-Trata de dormir un poco más. Todavía estaré aquí.

Tomé un almohadón y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pierna. Su calor me impactó de inmediato. Seguido cerré mis ojos.

Cuando me desperté, estaba sola, recostada sobre el sillón con una manta encima. El sol iluminaba la habitación llevándose lejos las sombras que me acechaban. Era temprano, puesto que no se escuchaba a nadie todavía. Mi hermano Taylor hace horas debió haberse ido a patrullar. Me levanté del sillón y recogí la manta para ir a mi habitación.

Hoy era un nuevo día, y esperaba que fuese muy distinto al de ayer. El castigo había ya pasado, pero ahora lidiaba con uno nuevo. Uno que amenazaba con herirme todas las noches, en mis sueños.

 **Love Becks!**


End file.
